


Encounters

by misch3fbunni3



Series: Pre-Icarus Rebirth: Seductions, Temptations, Encounters, and Betrayals [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boners, Bruises, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Handcuffs, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Spanking, Teasing, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misch3fbunni3/pseuds/misch3fbunni3
Summary: Pure smut after Wesker finally gives into Chris's persistent pursuit.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Series: Pre-Icarus Rebirth: Seductions, Temptations, Encounters, and Betrayals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868527
Comments: 22
Kudos: 70





	1. Park and Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesker just stared at him, anger slight on his face when he lunged, grabbing Chris’s shirt and slamming his back against the wall, holding an arm across the other's chest. “I don’t get you, Redfield.. the games, the staring, the touching… what do you want from me?”
> 
> That confident half-smirk. It made Wesker even more livid, and he continued to sneer at the brunette, leaning in closer, so close Chris could feel the angry breaths puff against his cheek, and it made the brunette open his mouth, unconsciously wanting to taste the air. Wesker growled, hissing, “I want to hear you say it…”
> 
> If Chris could be even more sultry, he would, as he licked his lips and replied, “I want you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing new sadly, basically the same from Chapter 5, just a little neater. Wanted to add it in here to include with the activities lol.

Wesker was furiously pacing back and forth in his office after their grueling mission.

He had taken an elbow to the cheek during the scuffle, and it had left a scratch across the bruised and swollen flesh. His sunglasses had been dislodged and had shattered against the asphalt.

The blonde tenderly rubbed his hand over the bruise. He needed to stay collected, but he was so frustrated with paperwork for Umbrella. Paperwork for Irons, that lazy disgusting pig. And the ever-piling paperwork for the team from several missions they were working on simultaneously.

And now there were multiple murders in the forest. It was too soon; there shouldn’t be any going ons anywhere near the facility. Something must have happened. And he was here, stuck, still in the midst of situating himself and William for some well-earned freedom.

And then there was the incessant pissing contest Chris and he had been playing.

Wesker was livid that he finally figured out why he decided to play the game.

Why he was so attracted to Chris’s personality so much. It was because Chris was true-hearted, carefree, and indulged in whatever he wanted. Chris didn’t hold back, and he had made it very clear what he wanted.

And Wesker wanted it too… but he had been fighting against it, fighting the brunette and dodging his efforts. He had worked all his life to meet such high expectations set forth for him. Jumping through hoops and finally deciding to transcend from the insufferable old men controlling his life when he joined the military and the subsequent control of STARS.

Wesker was calm and calculating, and he didn’t indulge in fantasies.

But Chris continued to challenge his authority subtly and certainly not outright. And certainly not enough for the others to notice, thankfully, a smart move to not bring more attention to them. It let him play the game, despite his hesitation.

There was teasing, staring, tension build-up, ghosting touches, and sly gestures, and the occasional expression like the brunette wanted to eat him when no one was looking. No, not subtle. At all.

Chris had been putting away the gear from the mission and was the last of the team members left, other than Wesker, and he stepped into the blonde’s office doorway, leaning in with an unlit cigarette in his mouth, genuinely concerned but still playful, “Hey, just making sure you’re good to get home ok after that hit.”

Wesker stopped pacing and stared at the man leaning in the doorway, frowning intently at the brunette for disrupting his pacing, sneering at the good-natured expression, he hissed, “What are you still doing here Redfield?”

Chris had purposely been pushing his buttons insistently all day to get a rise out of the man, even more than usual, regardless of the fact they had an active mission.

Almost looking like he took offense to the tone, Chris smirked, “I was just finishing up putting the gear away, I drew the short straw remember… are you ok?” And almost on instinct, Chris reached out to brush his fingers over the bruise on the other man’s face. Wesker tried to jerk away, but Chris moved forward and wrapped a hand around his shoulder to hold the blonde in place, lightly poking at the swollen cheek.

Wesker just stared at him, anger slight on his face when he lunged, grabbing Chris’s shirt and slamming his back against the wall, holding an arm across the other's chest. “I don’t get you, Redfield.. the games, the staring, the touching… what do you want from me?”

Chris’s face was a bit shocked, but the questions put the blonde’s current irritated state into perspective. They were alone, after all. Chris replied huskily, “Isn’t it obvious?” The bastard had the audacity to smirk, “I’ve been trying to be nonchalant about it. Don’t want the others to notice.”

That confident half-smirk. It made Wesker even more livid, and he continued to sneer at the brunette, leaning in closer, so close Chris could feel the angry breaths puff against his cheek, and it made the brunette open his mouth, unconsciously wanting to taste the air. Wesker growled, hissing, “I want to hear you say it…”

If Chris could be even more sultry, he would, as he licked his lips and replied, “I want you.”

Grabbing the lapels of Chris’s jacket, Wesker kissed the brunette’s mouth forcefully, causing the other to groan and bring his arms up to latch onto the blonde’s shoulders to steady himself from the assault.

In between kisses, Wesker managed to ask hoarsely, “Is this… what.. you want?” And Chris returned the assault with his own desire, opening the kiss and licking across the other’s lips in a wet sweep. Wesker shoved his tongue into the brunette’s mouth, almost banging their teeth together in fervor and increased his onslaught.

Both of them were breathing hard from the kiss, and without warning, the brunette dropped his hands down to Wesker’s hips and snapped his own forward hard enough to shift the blonde back a step, grinding against him. Wesker could feel how hard Chris was even through their tactical pants. Wesker couldn’t help gasping into the other’s mouth, his own hardness straining against the material of his pants.

Without warning, Wesker grabbed Chris’s hair and yanked him to the side to sprawl across his desk chest first, scattering papers and pens and almost dislodging his lamp. The desk made an awkward scrapping noise as Wesker rammed himself solidly against Chris’s backside, grinding his rock hard cock into the brunette’s rear as he continued to hold him against the desk, fisting Chris’s hair tighter.

Continuing his ministrations with his hips, he reached around to grab Chris’s erection, palming it through his pants, then shifted his hand up to unbuckle the belt and yanked the zipper down. He slipped his hand into the brunette’s underwear to caress the hard flesh.

Chris’s body jerked back against Wesker’s insistent grinding, and he whimpered, bowing his back, presenting more of himself, widening his stance to give Wesker more access. Staring up at the blonde, Chris tried to keep his noises down by biting his bottom lip as Wesker continued to stroke his cock, rocking against the brunette and trying to stifle his own harsh sounds.

Chris felt so fucking amazing against him, and Wesker's dick throbbed as he pressed it against the brunette’s ass. It had been such a long time since he had a partner and Wesker didn’t want to admit to himself that in addition to their game, Chris had been giving him blue balls for the past couple weeks, and no amount of jerking off could satisfy this longing.

And then his eyes caught a random piece of paper that had not joined the other precariously fallen documents when he threw Chris across the desk. It was a short memo from William talking about one of the other researcher’s suspicions about another associate and Wesker froze in shock, staring at the paper, ‘had he forgotten to file that away?’

‘No, he shouldn’t be doing this. He can’t do this. There is too much at stake.’ Wesker was so close to his goals, and he couldn’t let anything slip now.

Wesker jerked back and away from Chris almost violently, an angry, slightly panicked expression on his flushed face. “I can’t do this…” his voice strained as he stumbled back towards his office doorway, he felt almost guilty as he watched the shocking realization of rejection overcome the previously lust-filled gaze in the younger man’s eyes.

He left Chris against the desk with his pants down his thighs, hair tousled, and his molested lips swollen.

Wesker was panting, sucking in air, his actions could almost be mistaken for hyperventilating. Adjusting himself, he quickly turned away, not able to bear looking at Chris’s desolate face any longer, and he stalked out of the main STARS office door as fast as he could, almost jogging through the hallway down the stairs and towards the garage.

He needed air, needed to get out of this filthy stuffy building, away from the carefree hot piece of ass who has been teasing him for weeks. The brunette’s fantasy of something happening between them crumbling with each step the blonde took further away.

Wesker yanked his car door open and almost fell into the seat. Fumbling with his keys, he finally jammed the proper key in the ignition and backed out of his spot, his tires squealing as he sped off towards the street exit. And out of the corner of his eye, he saw Chris getting into his Jeep as the blonde peeled out onto the main street. Soon enough, the Jeep was not far behind.

“Fucking insistent cock tease…” Wesker spat as he watched the Jeep in his rearview mirror. Wesker wasn’t surprised the brunette was tailing him; he did leave him high and dry after all. But all of this was a big inconvenience for his rational brain, and he knew Chris wouldn’t take his silence for an answer and would press for an explanation. Wesker had been momentarily weak and had given in to the temptation. Despite his rationalization to abandon the brunette, he still craved the willing body.

Wesker was running all possible options through his head as he kept driving, almost transiting through the whole city twice by the time he came to a resolve, and Chris was insistently on his bumper the entire time. Wesker had given the brunette reason to want more and had reacted and indulged the fantasy, albeit briefly. But there was no going back now. The cat was out of the bag.

They were sitting at a red light, and he was watching the brunette through the rearview mirror. Oh, Chris was pissed, completely livid from the looks of it. Wesker had never seen Chris this angry before, and it made him grin.

Despite the twists and turns Wesker had taken them on, driving probably going on an hour now, he was still aroused, and something about being pursued had really turned him on. Another trait he liked about Chris; he never gave up.

Finally, he said, "Fuck it." Why can’t he enjoy being with someone who he desired, desired him, it was infrequent he felt any such emotions and even less so acting on the accompanying urges.

Wesker needed this, he craved the intimacy Chris was willing to provide in his entirety, and it alarmed him that his mind could be so easily swayed, yet he wanted it so badly he didn’t care. Wesker was wound up so tightly, and he wanted to dominate the brunette wholly and utterly. And maybe, just maybe, see what Chris had to offer, he knew the brunette had a dominant side, his perseverance evidence of it, but he would have to fight for it.

.....

Several minutes later, Wesker led Chris to the outskirts of town, to a dark parking lot where he knew there were no cameras. Warehouses that were conveniently owned by Umbrella. Slowly, he rolled down the side of one of the buildings out of view from the main road, placed his vehicle in park, and turned the ignition off.

Wesker sat steadfast, hesitating with his hands on the steering wheel. His cock throbbed against the tight material of his pants. The finalization of his decision causing his body temperature to rise, and the heightening arousal caused a shiver to run down his spine in anticipation, and he sighed from the jolt.

Chris had already parked and had jumped out of his Jeep and was pounding on his window with his fist, shouting nonsense bullshit at him how he was such a prick.

Wesker turned towards the brunette, his face as blank as he could make it without giving anything away, and slowly took off his spare sunglasses and placed them on his dashboard.

Without warning, Wesker flung his door wide open, forcing Chris to stumble back who was spewing his anger at the blonde, “What the fuck Wesker?!” The blonde stepped out, slamming the door shut.

Wesker stepped towards the brunette, who was still trying to find his balance and grabbed the lapels of his jacket and jerked Chris towards him so he could attack his mouth again, battling the other's tongue for dominance, all the while forcing Chris backward towards his Jeep.

The blonde bodily pushed Chris up against the backseat driver’s side door and slid him against the Jeep towards the rear bumper, enough so Wesker could grab the backseat door handle and yank it open. Breaking the kiss, Wesker forcefully flung Chris into the now open space.

Chris flailed his arms and his wrist caught on something sharp on the inner doorframe that ripped a gash through the flesh, blood flowing to run down his palm quickly. He gave a shocked cry at the sudden pain, glancing at his hand when he was almost wholly lifted up and shoved forcefully into the backseat.

Chris landed partially on the seat and halfway on the floor, fumbling for some semblance of balance and what exactly was going on.

“Shit Wesker! What do you think you’re doing?” Chris gasped breathlessly, somewhat irritated at the sharp pain in his hand, he quickly glanced at the bleeding gash again and then back towards Wesker who was now following Chris into the backseat, pushing the brunette further into the vehicle until his back pressed against the opposite door, his head hitting the window with a thunk.

Wesker leaned over Chris, who was sprawled across the seats, the brunette not fully comprehending what had just happened. The blonde’s right knee sunk down in between Chris’s hip and the seat, the other foot on the floor for leverage to hover over the other man, “What does it look like I’m doing?” He ghosted his lips over the other’s neck and grabbed Chris’s belt and unbuckled it within seconds.

“I’m going to fuck you.”

Chris whined in response, closing his eyes as Wesker pulled the zipper open and quickly yanked the pants and boxers down to the brunette’s knees, allowing the hard flesh to spring free and bob from the motion of being released. Wesker glanced down and admired Chris’s length and girth, appreciative of the fact he was uncut. In comparison, Wesker knew he was bigger, but Chris definitely had the girth, and he made a note of how it could be put to good use later.

Grabbing the foot closest to him, Wesker quickly pulled off the boot and tossed it into the front seat somewhere, dragging the pant leg off the rest of the way. The blonde pushed the leg up to expose Chris’s hole more, pushing his hips forward and rubbing his erection into the back of the brunette’s thigh, he lowered his full body weight against the brunette, causing Chris to have to shift onto his side.

Wesker broke away from the other’s neck, leaning back slightly suddenly and staring intently at the heaving brunette whose eyes were full of wanton lust. There was only one thing that separated the space between them.

“Are you sure you want this?”

Quickly, the brunette snaked his hands between their bodies, grabbing Wesker’s belt, forcing the other to have to lift his body up to allow the access. Chris started to undo the notch, jerking the leather free to pull the blonde’s zipper down.

Chris slipped past the tight undergarment and grabbed Wesker pulsing cock in a tight-fisted grip causing the blonde to gasp sharply and lose his balance, his arm losing purchase, and it slid between the car door and the seat, trapping him closer against Chris’s side, and smacking their faces together.

Wesker had not been touched so intimately by another person in a long time. The sensation incredible, and he lay there a moment, his forehead pressed against the other’s cheek, growling at the continued motions of Chris’s hand.

Chris stroked the blonde’s cock in a firm grip, palming the weeping head and back down the shaft to cup his balls. Wesker suddenly shuddered, his mouth now gaped open by the incredible sensation of Chris’s touch, another small noise of pleasure escaped him, and he rocked his shaking hips into the clenched hand.

“Does that answer your question…” a chuckle puffed against the blonde’s cheek.

The blonde tried leaning back on his elbow, at least enough to push his own pants further down his thighs, he brought his free hand up to caress Chris’s jaw and place three fingers against the brunette’s lips and whispered, “Suck.” Chris obliged without hesitation, wrapping his tongue around the long fingers and taking them into his mouth, all the while keeping heated eye contact with the blonde.

Wesker hummed at the sight, which he found incredibly arousing and very submissive, and if it was even more possible, it made him harder as Chris slowly continued to stroke his dick. Finally, Wesker had to grab the offending hand, stopping the pleasant onslaught, least he cum too soon, his cock continuing to thrum with his heartbeat as he watched Chris suck on his fingers.

Chris had an incredibly expert tongue, and the blonde imagined that talented tongue massaging his dick. Wesker licked up the side up the other's face, tasting the beading sweat there, and he started making his way up to the shell of Chris’s ear to bite it lightly.

Wesker deftly removed his fingers from Chris’s mouth and quickly trailed the saturated appendages to between Chris’s legs and circled them around the rim of the brunette’s hole before slowly sinking his middle finger in.

Chris arched his back against the intrusion; it had been some time for him as well since he had done this with another guy. Wesker pushed the digit up to the knuckle, moving the finger searchingly while slowing slipping a second finger in, insistently pushing against the flesh until it yielded.

Chris tightened up slightly but relaxed when Wesker nuzzled his neck and started licking and sucking and making small bites along the flesh there enough to distract him. Eventually, he made his way back up to the other’s earlobe, which he bit harshly as he pushed a third finger in as he pressed up against Chris’s prostate with the two already embedded fingers.

Chris cried out, his eyes almost bulging from the assault from both ends, it was a perfect mix of pain and pleasure, and he moaned loudly, his neglected dick leaking precum. There was no need to keep quiet here, and they relished in that fact they could be as loud as they wanted.

Wesker continued his ministrations with several more thrusts of his fingers, spreading the tight hole as much as he could to prepare Chris to be breached by his throbbing cock. Suddenly he dropped himself down to press against Chris’s back, wrapping the arm he was leaning on under Chris’s neck to pull him closer.

Wesker removed his fingers from the now thoroughly stretched hole and brought the hand up to his mouth, he spit into it and then presented the hand under Chris’s face, “Spit.” And Chris did so, staring lustily at the blonde who proceeded to wrap the now spit-covered hand around his cock, quickly covering it with their combined saliva as improvised lube, trying to focus on the thick head. Anything left, he rubbed against the puckered quivering hole.

Satisfied with the quick preparation, the blonde started to push his erection up against the slick orifice, holding his cock to keep it steady as he pushed his hips forward slowly. Chris sucked in a breath, hissing slightly as his brows furrowed, but he raised his leg higher to allow more access, situating his foot against the opposite door for leverage.

They were pressed back-to-chest in the cramped space, and they stared intently at each other as the blonde continued to push forward, the effort of holding back obvious as he grit his teeth together, trembling heavily against Chris’s body. Wesker was thick and long, but the slow pressure enabled him to slip past the clutching ring of muscle finally, causing Chris to make a strangled sound, his body going rigid.

“You need to relax…” Wesker whispered against the other’s ear, panting harshly and stopping his advance. “Relax… breath… or it’s going to hurt more.” His cock was pulsing, only the head having passed into the tight channel, and he just wanted to push forward as hard as he could, but he also wanted the younger man to enjoy this, enjoy being dominated by him after begging for it for weeks.

Spitting on his hand again, he slathered it over the exposed part of his cock and started pushing forward again, whispering to the brunette to keep breathing. Without warning, he bit the juncture of Chris's neck and shoulder harshly, groaning, as he snapped his hips forward to bury himself as deep as he could, causing Chris to cry out from the shock, and grab onto the blonde’s thigh bruisingly.

Wesker licked at the now red bite mark, mouthing it and gentry gliding his teeth along the skin, holding still the best he could for Chris, who had tensed up again. Pulling Chris’s face towards him, Wesker reclaimed the brunette’s mouth and slowly pulled his hips back, withdrawing from the clenching body and making the other cry out into the kiss.

Once he was barely still inside, Wesker pushed steadily forward in one long steady motion. And he did it again and again until he felt the body pressed against him relax. Then on the next retreat, he snapped forward harder, causing Chris to almost be dislodged from his precarious perch on the seat, ripping a colorful expletive from the younger man. And then Wesker did it again.

“Fuck, you’re gonna push me off the damn seat!” The complaint caused the blonde to stop. Still buried deep into the hot body, he released his hold from under Chris’s neck and leaned back, he grabbed hold of the leg that had been pressed against the door, and wrapping an arm around it he pushed himself even deeper with the new position.

“Better?” And without waiting for a response, set a brisk, punishing pace as he slammed into the tight hole, causing the brunette to jerk and arch his body against the door. Chris didn’t have much leverage in this position, but he tried to meet the harsh pace with his own thrusts, each time the blonde bottomed out caused him to make small noises of pleasure.

Wesker was grazing the brunette’s prostate, that much he knew, but not quite where the angle was causing the reaction he wanted. Wesker gripped Chris’s neglected weeping erection, precum sliding thickly down the shaft from the sudden attention, causing the brunette to shudder and ache his back.

Apparently, the quick pace Wesker had set wasn’t enough for Chris, who roughly grabbed the blonde’s shirt, and panting out, “Sit back…” Wesker lost his rhythm and stopped, asking almost dumbly, having been lost in his motions, “What?” 

Chris pushed against Wesker’s chest, forcing the blonde out of his body with a wet pop, and causing the other to lose his balance to fall back against the seat, a surprised noise escaping him.

Twisting his body around, Chris straddled the now sitting blonde, quickly leaned forward to lift himself up to hover above the weeping reddish-purple erection.

Mesmerized at the sight of Chris taking some control, Wesker grabbed the brunette’s hip, his other hand went to steady the base of his cock, but before Chris lowered himself back down, he palmed the precum off his own erection and wiped it over Wesker’s hard flesh to add some extra lubrication.

“Oh, Fuck…” Wesker managed to choke out at the action. And before he could completely comprehend, Chris was angling the tip of the blonde’s dick back against his hole, the new slickness enabling him to slip back inside the body above him easily, and he drove his cock up as the brunette let gravity pull his weight down.

Groaning loudly, Wesker leaned his head back against the seat; he shifted them both down a bit to find better purchase. Chris, no less overwhelmed at his own action, made short whines as he adjusted to the new angle, pressing his knees tightly against the outside of the blonde’s thighs.

Chris was the one to initiate the first motions, rocking his hips against the blonde’s, which caused the other to gasp and swallow heavily. And then Chris shifted and was suddenly bouncing in Wesker’s lap, the new position finally grazing the brunette’s prostate, and was obviously trying to chase his release.

Wesker could only just stare for the moment, watching Chris pull himself up off his straining cock and dropping heavily back down, oh how he wished he could see the delicious flesh yield to his throbbing cock, watch the hole bulge around his hard flesh, over and over. And Wesker moaned loudly, his mind visualizing such a tantalizing image.

Another time… Wesker was undoubtedly enjoying Chris riding him, and he was starting to feel the pull in his balls. The renewed slick from Chris’s precum made everything even more amazing if that was even possible.

Wrapping one arm around Chris’s shoulders, the other around his waist, Wesker tried to hold Chris in place as he renewed his thrusts up into the pliant body above him, his feet planted solidly on the floor of the backseat for leverage to jackhammer up into the brunette’s tight ass.

Chris could only stare at the blonde with a shocked expression, leaning forward to press their foreheads together, his mouth slightly agape. All Chris could manage to do was grip his hands against the back of the seat and try to slam his body down to meet the harsh upward thrusts that hit his insides perfectly each time.

Wesker was getting close, the build-up of a long-deserved climax starting to accumulate in his loins. He was gasping for air with the effort of pistoning his hips up to sink his pulsing cock up into the tightening body above him, and he could tell Chris was starting to get close too. But there was no way he would cum first though, gritting his teeth, Wesker slightly shifted his hips in hopes it would cause the other to cum first.

Wesker could hear the brunette’s whines getting louder next to his ear, as Chris’s orgasm was imminent. He quickly dropped his hand from the other’s shoulder and fisted the brunette’s dick, stroking him with short jerks, and it was his touch that finally pushed the brunette over the edge.

Chris cried out as he arched his body back, trying his best to maintain eye contact, cumming into Wesker’s fist that squeezed and pumped the head of his pulsing erection, his body tensed up and squeezing tightly around the blonde’s cock still pummeling up into the clenching channel.

Wesker chased his own organism quickly after the contraction of Chris’s muscles around his dick, bringing him crashing over the edge. He buried himself as deep as he could while pulling Chris’s body down flush against him, his throbbing cock shooting cum deep into the other’s body as he cried out, his face flushing a deep red as the clenching body above him continued to milk his release out for several more moments.

Chris moaned gutturally as he watched Wesker cum, seemingly mesmerized by Wesker’s face that was caught up in the rapture shared between them and sucking in air like a dying man. Hands caressed the sides of Wesker’s sweaty face, sliding back over his hair, some of which had fallen loose from the rough activities.

Then Chris was kissing him tenderly, in which Wesker responded in kind, still gently rocking up into the body chasing the last remnants of his orgasm.

The backseat was a mess of blood, sweat, and cum, and Wesker was still partially hard inside Chris but had softened enough for the mess of his ejaculation to slide out of the abused orifice and down his balls, tickling the overly sensitive skin, and pooling onto the seat. Wesker shifted his legs together slightly to try and move away from the now-cooling fluids, pushing the brunette further against him and causing their kiss to deepen, tongues slowly massaging each other and swapping saliva.

Wesker really didn’t care how messy they were at this point, Chris felt so perfect against him, like a piece of a puzzle he didn’t know he was missing, and he wanted more, while he still could.

Chris had finally sagged against Wesker heavily, leaning away from Wesker’s mouth to nuzzle against the blonde’s sweaty neck lightly and then finding his mouth again, kissed Wesker deeply, before pulling back and genuinely searching the blonde’s blue-gray eyes.

Both still inhaling sharply, Chris leaned his forehead against the blonde’s shoulder, “That was fucking incredible….”

The blonde whispered back, tilting his head to ghost his lips over Chris’s jawline, “I wholeheartedly agree.”

Silence followed as their breaths started to even out and Chris kissed the blonde once more, but hesitantly, then moved to quickly nibble along the blonde’s neck, whispering against the other’s skin, “Let’s do that again…?”

Wesker was speechless, frozen for a moment, and he almost wavered and said no. But instead, he grabbed the sides of Chris's head and brought their mouths back together for several more chaste kisses before responding, “Follow me to my place.”

It was not a question. It was a demand.

.....

After detangling themselves from each other and situating their clothing the best they could, they stepped out of the backseat of Chris’s Jeep, their clothing rumpled and stained with the evidence of their passionate tryst though neither caring.

Wesker started back to his vehicle, but Chris caught his wrist, stopping him in his tracks to look back at the brunette questioningly.

“Are you sure you want me to go home with you?” Chris was not expecting more attention then what the blonde had already graced him with, and his face shone with the uncertainty of the continuation of whatever this was.

For a second, Wesker stood still, his expression unreadable. Still, faster than Chris expected, the brunette was pressed tightly between Wesker’s body and the hood of his Jeep, the blonde stared at him intensely, his hot mouth hovering over the brunette’s and he whispered, “We’re just getting started.”

The blonde rocked his obviously renewed partial erection into Chris’s groin, causing the brunette to moan against the ghosting lips.

And as suddenly as the action occurred, Wesker released his grip and was heading back to his vehicle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll add in a chapter 2 with the encounters that follow… against the kitchen counter, then the bedroom, and in the shower… and the morning after, twice… 
> 
> Oh, it is so nice to not have my brain commandeered by schoolwork. I can finally flesh out chapter 11!


	2. The Handcuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris pushes Wesker in the office and they almost get caught. Chris forces Wesker to meet up with him later in which Wesker gives Chris exactly what he wants while also teaching him a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was planning on writing a cute chapter about cake for The Courting, but this fucking happened instead and it certainly didn't fit into The Courting so... it's its own thing. Enjoy.

Chris had almost fucked everything up. He had surprised Wesker by hiding under his desk, and it just so happened one of the beat officers walked in as they were arguing, causing Chris to smack his head on the underside of Wesker’s desk. The shocked look of the officer, Wesker’s livid expression, and Chris’s embarrassed face painted the moment in an unsettlingly suggestive picture. Luckily, Wesker had left a forgotten pen on the floor, which Chris snatched up quickly, shuffling out from under the desk to nervously exclaim he found what he was looking for in the prized pen and promptly shot out of Wesker’s office to sit at his desk, delving into his work while sneaking glances at the two through the blinds.

After the officer left, Chris returned to Wesker’s office, who was incredibly furious sporting a full-on blush at the audacity at the brunette’s insistence that he meet Chris where they had first fucked to continue what Chris had started before rudely being interrupted. Pissed but agreeing, Wesker shooed the younger man out to get a grasp on his anger and unfortunate continued excitement.

.....

Chris arrived there first, waiting behind the warehouses and leaning against the back of his jeep smoking. Finally, after what felt like an hour. Wesker pulled up behind Chris’s Jeep, who after placing his sunglasses on the dashboard, quickly stepped out and stalked towards the younger man, still incredibly outraged at almost getting caught, pale eyes cold and a tight smile causing Chris to drop his excited gaze slightly.

As Chris reached out for him, Wesker clasped a handcuff tightly around one wrist and forcefully swung the brunette around to roughly push him up against the back of the Jeep and catching the other waving arm, clasping it behind Chris’s back and into the other cuff, exasperated Chris shouted, “What the hell!”

“Are you trying to get us caught? Moron!” Wesker hissed as he pushed Chris up further against the spare wheel, the brunette’s face pressed against the thick rubber.

“Fuck Wesker, lighten up a little. The only way we’ll get caught is because you’re too uptight. Ouch!”

Wesker had pulled Chris back to slam him back against the tire roughly.

“No, we’ll get caught because you can’t keep it in your damn pants! Now spread your legs.” As he said this, Wesker kicked Chris’s feet apart and started to make quick work of the brunette’s belt and wrenching the waistband of the other’s pants down and forcing Chris to shuffle back slightly, shifting his hips to present his rear at a better angle to be taken.

Just as Wesker had arrived, it had started to drizzle, but now it was beginning to turn into a steady rain, soaking the two men. As angry as Chris was at his current rough treatment, he could not help but be incredibly aroused and his cock pulse with the anticipating of Wesker fucking him.

Wesker quickly undid his own pants, and while rubbing his erection against the back of one of Chris’s thighs, he made quick work prepping the brunette and holding the sharp hips bruisingly hard. Pressing up against Chris’s hole, Wesker entered the quivering body roughly and started a harsh pummeling against the younger man. One hand grabbing the back of Chris’s collar, Wesker pressed him up against the wheel, the other gripping a hip tightly, now slick as they were both completely drenched in the increasing downpour.

Chris grunted loudly every time Wesker bottomed out, their bodies slapping obscenely as the rain saturated them, his hands useless behind him locked tightly in the cuffs, writhing and clenching at the material of Wesker’s shirt.

Wesker was livid, but almost getting caught made his desire to fuck the younger man even stronger, and despite his anger, he had an evil scheme planned. One that will hopefully make the other man think twice before pulling another stunt like he did earlier that morning.

Continuing to fuck the brunette harshly, knowing full well Chris was enjoying it from the succulent sounds being ripped from the panting mouth, Wesker palmed the other’s weeping cock once and then using both hands, forcefully tilted Chris’s hips so that he could pound into the younger man as deep as he could in this position, quickly building-up his orgasm.

Groaning loudly, Wesker slammed his hips against the younger man, his climax peaking, forcing Chris to steady his awkward stance and lean heavier against the tire, his back bowing from the roughness. Continuing to thrust shallowly into the younger man, Wesker ran his mouth against the back of Chris’s neck, lightly kissing the moist skin as he let his body relax slowly against the brunette.

Wesker slowly pulled out of the trembling body, moaning shakily as he watched his mess slid down the other’s thighs. Wesker couldn’t understand why he was so enamored with Chris, that he wanted to indulge in every debauchery possible with the younger man, and watching as the white liquid dripped down, he wanted to take the other again and again and again.

But he had a devious lesson to teach the other man first. Pulling away and fixing up his saturated pants. Wesker, in a pretend nicety, pulled up Chris’s pants and boxers just enough and then stepped back away from the brunette who had not been brought to completion, Wesker intentionally ignoring the other’s erection save for the one-touch. Chris’s hands were still secured by the cuffs behind his back, not even able to finish himself off.

“You really need to be more careful. Maybe this will be a lesson worth learning.” With these words, Wesker turned and quickly made for his vehicle, jumping in, despite being completely soaked, into the driver’s seat and reversing away from Chris, who stood shocked, pants haphazardly pulled up to barely cover his still straining erection.

The realization that Wesker was leaving finally dawned on Chris and he pushed off the back of his Jeep and made a half-hearted stumbling in his panic after the sleek retreating vehicle, obviously incredulously enraged at being abandoned and yelling something at the blonde who was smirking as he peeled out of the warehouse area.

“Wesker!! Get back here! At least fucking uncuff me! You motherfucker!!”

But the demands fell on deaf ears as Wesker drove away and down the back road they had taken to get to the warehouse area. Tears of frustration and rage ran down Chris’s cheeks as he huffed from the strain of stumbling after the blonde’s car while trying to hold his slipping pants up with cuffed wrists.

“Fuck!” Chris stood in the rain, and despite his anger, was still incredibly aroused. Kicking a rock roughly to ping against the metal warehouse, he started to shuffle back to his Jeep, trying not to let his pants slide down further by gripping the waistband. The brunette yelled into the silence of the evening, “Fucking cocksucker!” Not realizing how spot on he would be with that statement.

Chris made his way to his driver’s side door and turning away; he tried to lift the handle to at least get out of the rain. Fumbling with the awkward angle and the slickness from the downpour, it took him several tries but finally managed to get the door open.

Leaning in against the seat, he tried to angle himself so that he could at least bring his cuffed hands to his front in order to pick the lock more easily. However, as he was about to start this tedious process, he heard a vehicle make its way down the road and wrenching his head, weary of the potential embarrassment of being caught cuffed, with his pants undone, and a raging boner, he glared at who else could possibly be driving in the desolate area.

Except it wasn’t any stranger, it was Wesker making his way back and pulling in in front of Chris's Jeep with a bitch of a grin on his face, delighted at his achievement of scaring the shit out of the younger man, who now looked like he was frothing at the mouth, anger not even coming close to describing how pissed Chris was at the entirety of the situation of being abandoned, if only for a short time.

Already charging towards the blonde as he stepped out of his vehicle, Chris’s panic could be heard as he shouted at the older man, “You fucking asshole! You were going to leave me here?!”

Wesker’s grin turned to deadly seriousness as he caught the brunette by the front of his drenched shirt, tightening his hold up against the younger man’s neck and backing him up to slam Chris against the front of the Jeep. “Fucking keep it in your pants at the office. This is a private affair, or we’re done and I’ll have you transferred so fast your fucking head will spin!”

For good measure, Wesker pulled the brunette back away from the Jeep’s hood only to push Chris back against it harder, “Do you understand?!” Chris wasn’t sure how to react, staring at Wesker in silent fury, angry tears beading at the corner of his eyes in embarrassment at being scolded like a child being threatened to have his favorite toy taken away.

He certainly was not expecting Wesker to press up bodily against him and claim his mouth with a forceful hot tongue, putting extra pressure on his wrists and causing him to grunt loudly. Wesker still had his shades off from the rough fucking earlier and releasing Chris’s mouth, he whispered against the swollen lips, “Have I made myself impeccably clear? Are you going to play by my rules?”

Not trusting his voice, Chris shook his head vigorously up and down in acknowledgment, slight relief in Wesker’s seemingly forgiving answer, “Good.” Wesker’s expression went from cold seriousness to coy playfulness as the blonde’s slunk a hand down Chris’s body to pull his loose pants and boxers down away from his still throbbing erection, despite the seriousness of the threat.

Chris’s breath hitched, and he whined as Wesker slowly sank down in front of Chris who was still pressed heavily against the hood of his Jeep, pale eyes locked with his, as the blonde gripped the base of the pulsing cock now weeping from the anticipation of what was going to happen next.

Trying to maintain eye contact, Chris cried out as Wesker’s hot mouth engulfed him thoroughly and then slowly slid the pulsing flesh from his mouth only to do it again, bringing forth a deep guttural noise from the younger man who’s body was now shuddering at the vision of his captain kneeling between his legs and sucking his dick.

Chris couldn’t form anything coherent as Wesker continued his ministrations and pressed his hands against the brunette’s thighs to spread his legs wider. Suddenly a finger was pressed up and pushed deeply into his entrance, quickly finding his prostate which was gently stroked in time with Wesker’s motions, who lavished the cock in his mouth with incredible expertise as he slowly engulfed and released the hot flesh while sliding his tongue against every crevice he could find.

Chris was writhing against his Jeep, moaning with each deep plunge of his captain’s mouth and the accompanying sweep of a finger deep inside him. It did not take much of Wesker’s ministrations to bring Chris close to his climax as he had been so close before when Wesker was fucking him. Now, the entirety of Wesker’s expert attention was causing his whole body to tremble.

Suddenly, Wesker stopped all movement, and Chris felt teeth pressed gently against the underside of the head of his cock, causing Chris’s eyes to widen in slight fear. Pressing his teeth lightly across the head to let it pop out of his mouth, Wesker stared intently up at Chris, a slight silent threat as he pressed the tip against his clasped teeth, Chris shook his head up and down, a fear grin plastered across his reddened face, further agreeing with Wesker’s verbal prompt from earlier.

Satisfied with the reaction, Wesker engulfed the cock again and resumed his fingering of the brunette’s hole, increasing his efforts and causing Chris to shake even more from the overwhelming sensations. When Wesker swirled his tongue around the pulsing cock, encircling the head to suddenly press against the slit and tease it as he increased the pressure against Chris’s insides, Chris came with a loud cry, slamming his head against the hood as he tried to jerk his hips against the hot mouth, which Wesker had pressed his body forward to somewhat pin the younger man against the grill, least he gagged from the uncontrolled motions.

Slipping his finger from the still vibrating body, Wesker continued his ministrations with his mouth, swallowing around the hot flesh and continuing to tease the head as Chris shuddered. Groaning, Chris was in heaven, leaning forward to look down at the blonde, still sucking him off, “Oh my God, that was incredible… Fuck!” His legs buckled, but Wesker caught him and pressed him further against the hood, “My hands, please…” Chris had pressed his head back against the hood, shaking from both the intense orgasm and the pain from leaning against his arms for so long.

Finally relenting, Wesker released the softening cock and stood up to roll Chris enough to unlock the cuffs, which upon release, grabbed the blonde’s shoulders to embrace the older man and bring the swollen mouth in for a forceful kiss of wanton lust, “Fuck you’re amazing… I promise I won’t pull that shit again… at least not until after hours.”

Pulling back, Wesker pressed an arm across Chris’s chest to push the other away, giving the brunette an incredibly stern look, “And probably not even then.” Chris tried to pull the older man back against him, muttering and trying to bring their mouth’s back together, “I’ll take my chances. Just can’t get enough…” Wesker not relenting Chris opted for the closest thing, a pale exposed collarbone.

Hissing at the contact Wesker couldn’t help but revel in the attention, he pressed his renewed hardness against the younger man’s thigh, grinding against the still shuddering body. Continuing to mouth the blonde, Chris relented, “Listen, just come back with me. Please?” Lightly jerking against the younger man as teeth grazed the sensitive skin, Wesker sounded almost remorseful, “I can’t. I have other arrangements.”

Leaning back, Chris gave an incredulous look, “Wha…” Smirking, Wesker could not help finding the obvious jealousy amusing, “Nothing like that. I have dinner plans with an old friend.” Pulling away finally to put some space between them and adjusting himself, he sighed, not entirely wanting to end this tryst as incredibly exhilarating as it was, “We had this planned for weeks, I cannot cancel, unfortunately, as much as I would enjoy continuing our rendezvous.” He waved a hand between them as he made more space to let Chris pull his pants and undergarments up his trembling legs.

Looking Wesker up and down, focusing on the blonde's apparent erection, and then bringing his eyes up to meet the other’s, Chris grinned, “What about after?”

Wesker smirked and chuckled, “You are relentless, Christopher. I see now. I never had a chance at thwarting you, did I?”

Chris laughed, still shaking slightly and leaning against the Jeep, rubbing his red wrists, “Probably not.”

Stepping forward, Wesker captured Chris’s lips in several chaste kisses, “I’ll think about it.” And with this, he stepped off towards his car, leaving the brunette in his wake, still shaking at the intensity of the encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having way too much fun with this couple. And apparently I can't keep it in my own pants... I mean head.


	3. Sock Blocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is and always will be a messy bastard. Unless you read the Bet (from Desecration Drabbles and Shorts), then Chris always gets what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this is super short, but I thought this would be hilarious and had to write it. Plus, I could see Wesker being a stuck-up jerk.

Chris had been pestering Wesker for days to come back with him to his place. And finally, it being the weekend, Wesker relented and discretely followed Chris back to his apartment. Not wanting any prying eyes to see them leaving in the same direction, Wesker started off towards his own residence, but double-backed around towards the brunette’s apartment.

It was far enough into the evening that the area Chris lived in was pretty desolate, people eating dinner and dusk approaching. So once they started walking up towards Chris’s first-floor studio, there was nothing stopping Wesker from manhandling the brunette as he tried to get his keys in the lock.

Attacking Chris’s mouth with absolute fervor, Wesker had pressed Chris tightly up against the door with his body, grinding his hips into the shaking younger man who was making great efforts to stifle any moans.

Chris returned the attack with his own onslaught, grabbing Wesker’s ass with one hand and pulling them even more tightly together, rocking his erection into the equal hardness in the older man’s pants, all the while fumbling one-handed with his keys. Hearing the click finally, Wesker grabbed the door handle and turned the knob, causing the two men to both fumble inside the doorway.

Chris landed on his backside with Wesker falling heavily on top of the younger man causing the brunette to grunt loudly. Still making out and panting heavily in between rough kisses, Wesker managed to kick the door shut, lest someone walk by and look in. Wesker pressed his erection up against Chris’s groin as one of the brunette’s legs wrapped around Wesker’s hips.

Wesker nonchalantly glanced around his subordinate’s living space and froze mid-tongue swipe against the younger man, his eyes widening.

Wrenching himself upright, Wesker looked down as the panting brunette accusingly with a look like he just walked into the aftermath of a wretched SBD fart.

The apartment was a complete and utter mess. Dirty clothes were strewn all over the floor, trash was piled up and overflowing, and several flies buzzing about the entirety of everything.

Not completely comprehending the reason for the sudden withdrawal, Chris widened his own eyes in fear, staring up at Wesker like the older man was going to keel over based on the expression of righteous disgust, “What’s wro—?”

Wesker pushed Chris’s face away, who had leaned forward and was trying to grab Wesker’s shirt and pull the older man close again. The younger man now being pushed roughly away to fumble back towards the floor.

Wesker continued to glance around, “You are a disgusting piglet. How can you live like thi—What is that?!”

Wesker had to squint to get a better look at the homemade contraption, if it could even be called that, trying to piece together what it could be.

The object looked like multiple rolled socks taped together around what seemed to be some kind of plastic sitting on the coffee table with a suspicious box of tissues next to it.

“Is that—?!”

Chris’s face reddened deeply, being the messy pig he has always been living alone had its perks of doing one’s dirty business anywhere and everywhere.

Sighing heavily in disgust, Wesker untangled himself completely from the brunette, rose to his feet with a displeased expression, turned on his heels and walked out, quietly closing the door behind him, and not even taking a second glance at the brunette.

Chris half sat half lay where Wesker had left him. Several moments passed, the brunette entirely confused before asking no one in particular, except maybe the buzzing flies, “What just happened?!”

Staring wide-eyed around his now empty apartment to suddenly focus on the lewd display on his coffee table, Chris could not help but realize he was just effectively cock-blocked by a sock.

Chris sat up to stare at his closed front door, arms draped over his knees, raging boner very apparent tenting his pants, waiting for something to happen, but there was only silence.

“WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!”

.....

Wesker was long gone by the time Chris thought to go out looking for him. So, in his irritation, Chris left a nastygram text message for the blonde to let the older man know how irritated he was, ‘That was fucking cold, Wesker! Dick!!’

Still sporting an aching erection, Chris decided to relieve the stress of being abandoned by his captain with the cock-blocking sock. Now finished and laying back on his couch, only slightly enjoying the reluctantly lonely afterglow of his release, Chris was still utterly pissed. Suddenly, he heard his phone trill that there was a new message.

‘If you ever want me to step foot in your apartment again, I suggest you clean-up. And dispose of your sock toy, you’ll give us both a rash.’

Still disbelieving Wesker had walked out on him over a sock, Chris responded, ‘Are you fucking kidding?! All because of a fucking sock?!’

Several minutes passed, ‘Christopher, I’d like to think I am a much better companion to address your needs then whatever that abomination is sitting on your coffee table.’

Sputtering, Chris was about to write an angry retort when he received another new message alert.

‘Plus, don’t you want to find out how much of your furniture we can break …. in?’

Still irritated but sighing in reluctant agreeance, Wesker probably being one of his best sexual partners, if not the best, Chris flopped his head back on his couch groaning. Looking around his apartment with a clear head, he had to agree it was a pigsty, and he probably should have at least hampered his dirty laundry before asking the older man over.

Giving in, he replied, ‘Fine.’

‘Fine what?’

‘Fine, I’ll clean!’

Waiting several more moments, but not receiving any more responses, Chris went about picking up his pig mess in anticipation of making another kind of mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll probably write a conclusion for this at some point.


	4. How to Get Away With Screwing Your Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing new, just Chris’s flashback of fucking Wesker from The Desecration Chapter 6. Maybe a little cleaned up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these won’t be in order, trying to keep the pre-mansion relations together. I’ll just keep writing them as ideas come to me.

“You ever bottom?” Chris suddenly asked as he lightly touched the back of his hand over a well-defined bicep. Laying side by side, enjoying the last of their euphoria, mostly in silence.

Wesker’s pale eyes searched the brunette's face for any doubt, but all he saw was youthful confidence.

Leaning up from where he had been resting on his folded arms, the blonde scoffed skeptically, but his curiosity was apparent, “You’ve topped?” The blonde smirked, “I somewhat find that hard to believe…”

Chris shrugged, smirking back, “I’ve been told I have an excellent technique. You should try it sometime. You won’t regret it.”

Leaning back down on his arms, amused, the blonde continued to smirk, “Perhaps…”

*****

Several days later…

Chris couldn’t remember exactly what all had led up to him driving over to Wesker’s apartment in the middle of the night, but he had found himself staring up at the dark window of the blonde’s apartment. He had gotten out of his jeep and was leaning against it, staring up as he sent a brief text message, ‘You awake?’

All of the STARS team member’s pagers had been replaced with the new top of the line Nokia 5110 model. And it took no time at all for the team to bomb each other, sending silly texts. But this was more than just a booty call. Chris wanted something in particular this night.

He had been incredibly horny the past couple of days and dealing with the ever-mounting cases of mutilation deaths in the forest, Wesker had been burning the midnight oil and kept giving him the cold shoulder and explaining that he was just too busy to fuck around at the moment, which was unusual even for the blonde who had a sex drive that could closely match Chris’s.

Finally fed up with his renewed raging boner after already jerking off several times that evening, the brunette couldn’t take it anymore. He would take his chances pissing Wesker off by waking him up at 3 am.

He watched the window intently for another moment but saw no movement. And then his phone buzzed, ‘And if I say yes?’

Suddenly a dim light went on, and he could see a shadow make its way towards the curtain hiding the living room window and then one corner being pulled aside. He could barely make out a bare-chested Wesker.

Quickly Chris typed out, ‘Will you let me in?’

The reply somewhat promising but also open-ended, ‘And what will you do if I let you in?’

Chris grinned, replying, ‘Make sweet, sweet love to you?’

He could still see Wesker at the window, and then the figure withdrew, and finally, after several minutes, came the response he was hoping for, ‘As long as you make it worth my while, you can certainly try.’

Chris bounced excitedly on his feet, his erection straining even more against his tight jeans now that there was a pending invitation. This was his moment to show the blonde what he could do. Biting his lip, he texted back, ‘Is that a yes then?’

Chris could hear the blonde’s sigh in the response, ‘I suppose.’

But it was still an affirmation. Not wasting any more time, with youthful delight he sprinted up towards Wesker’s apartment door, slightly out of breath for several reasons, he knocked quietly so he didn’t wake the neighbors. However, if he were successful in his mission, they would likely be woken up by other means.

Chris bore holes into the door with his eyes, waiting to be let in, shaking excitedly. Suddenly, the door was quickly flung open to an extremely exhausted-looking, irritated blonde. In an instant, a tight fist gripped the front of his t-shirt, and he was violently yanked forward into the apartment, a hot mouth latching onto his.

He barely registered the door had closed when he was dragged steadily towards the bedroom, pulled along by Wesker, who was slowly taking backward steps, his clothing being dislodged and tossed aside as he continued to battle with the blonde’s hot tongue.

Actually making it to the bedroom this time instead of trying to break in every piece of furniture in Wesker’s apartment, Chris had backed Wesker up to the edge of the bed and forcefully pushed the blonde back, admiring the surprised look on the other’s face as he bounced on the mattress. Chris had dropped his jeans in the bedroom doorway and his boxers quickly after that, and he now stood over the blonde hard and weeping with anticipation.

Wesker dropped his shocked gaze down to the brunette’s cock, and as he did so, he ran his tongue along his bottom lip in anticipation. They hadn’t had time in several days to fool around, and he looked like he needed this just as much as Chris did, despite his hesitation. Everyone burning the midnight oil, with Wesker most of all. Always in the office before everyone else and staying after everyone had left. Except maybe Chris on occasion.

Chris disrupted the blonde’s almost drooling gaze by lunging forward and dropping his hands down on either side of Wesker’s hips. Chris leaned down and still looking at Wesker’s lusted gaze, began to mouth the blonde’s straining erection through the sleep pants he still wore ripping a loud gasp from the older man and causing the other to lean back on his elbows from the surprising action.

As Chris continued his ministrations on the covered twitching cock, he slid his hands up Wesker’s hips and gripping the material of the sleep pants, slowly pulled them down, dragging the erection with them until it sprang free to where Chris now took the entire pulsing appendage into his mouth and as far down as he could manage without choking—clenching his throat as he slowly made his way back up the shaft, sucking as hard as he could until he only had the head in his mouth. Strangled sounds escaped the blonde who shook slightly.

The sleep pants now discarded, Chris wrapped one hand around the base of Wesker’s cock, squeezing it in time with his tongue lapping at the slit, already tasting precum as Wesker continued to groan, his hips shaking trying not just to skull fuck the brunette between his legs. Wesker finally grabbed a fist full of Chris’s hair, pulling the other up to shove his tongue into the brunette’s saliva and precum covered mouth, tasting himself on the other's tongue.

Pulling back, Wesker panted angrily, “I thought you were going to make sweet love to me? You can blow me at any time, so don’t waste your one opportunity sucking me off.”

Chris didn’t even take offense, but he was surprised that Wesker actually repeated Chris’s plan to make sweet love to the blonde, figuring he must be really exhausted to let that slip.

Chris sat back on his haunches to lean over to the nightstand where he knew Wesker kept lube, but it wasn’t in the drawer. Hearing the cap opening and the sound of the semi-liquid being squirted out, he turned back towards the blonde who had moved up to the middle of the bed and was already bringing his now lube-covered fingers to his hole and massaging the muscle with the oily liquid teasingly.

Chris could only stare in rapture, watching the older man slowly prep his own ass, pushing one long finger against the tight muscle until it was enveloped by the flesh and pushed as deep as it would go. Chris watched the blonde’s body shudder and the slight intake of breath at the breach of such an intimate place, which made it all the more arousing to watch.

And even more so as he watched precum start to stream from the blonde’s erection from the self-inflicted massage. Chris leaned forward, snaking his body up the bed, gliding his face along one fair leg and up towards the knee to lean slightly against the blonde’s left side which was somewhat turned away, running a hand sensually up the shin, over the said knee, and up the inner thigh to mingle with the fingers deftly plunging into the tight hole.

Looking up, Chris could see the excitement as well as the exhaustion in the blonde’s expression. Shifting his attention back to the blonde’s moving fingers, a second one had already been added, excess lube slid down from the hole as Wesker scissor his fingers to stretch himself.

Chris grunted at the sight, and grabbing the discarded bottle of lube he dolloped some onto the fingers of his left hand and slowly removing Wesker’s hand, he now placed his own lubed fingers against the blonde’s entrance and slid two fingers easily inside the hot body.

The now-removed fingers wrapped around his wrist in a vice-like grip but Chris ignored the digging of the wet fingers into his skin as he heard Wesker suck in a breath that then hitched in his chest as he watched his fingers disappear into the blonde’s body, Wesker’s eyes glazed over at the feel of the brunette continuing to prep him.

“Feels different when someone else does it, eh?” Chris slowly shifted his body up along the blonde’s side, sliding his mouth over the alabaster skin of the other’s bicep and shoulder and slowly making his way towards the blonde’s neck, all the while continuing to stretch the tight hole sensually, feeling everything he could reach and memorizing every gasp with each movement so that if he ever had the opportunity to do this again, he would remember how to drive the blonde’s crazy.

Now pressed against the blonde’s side tightly, Chris slowly rocking his cock against the back of one of the blonde’s thighs, he watched Wesker’s expression as he slowly pushed a third finger in while separating the other two, creating a gap to slide the addition finger in and finding a more sensitive spot inside the other’s body as he plunged all three in deeply.

Wesker moaned loudly, arching his back as he was stretched further, fingers massaging such an intimate spot, but kept eye contact with Chris during his preparations panting heavily.

Chris’s cock was not as long as the blonde’s, but he was definitely thicker, and Chris wanted to make sure Wesker was thoroughly stretched before the fun really started. Chris watched the blonde’s face intently and began to graze his teeth against the other’s shoulder and collarbone licking where he pressed his teeth sharply until finally, he bit down on the juncture of Wesker’s neck and shoulder, causing the blonde to jerk his body forward and away from the vicious bite, presenting his backside to the brunette.

Chris rolled with the movement and pressed up against Wesker’s back, slowly he pulled his fingers out and grabbed his erection, rubbing it along the slick hole to slide against the flesh picking up some of the slick and running the sticky liquid between the juncture of the other’s legs causing the blonde to hiss and jerk slightly in eagerness. Looking for the lube again, Chris grabbed the bottle and quickly squirted some onto his hands to slick up his cock, precum leaking heavily from the slit.

Pressing further up against the blonde's back, Chris positioned his now slick cock up against the blonde’s hole and rocked forward, pushing the weeping head against the blonde’s entrance. It didn’t take as much as their first time together, Chris had made sure the blonde was well stretched to accommodate him as the tip slipped past the tight ring, causing Wesker to groan and arch slightly.

And fuck, he was tight! The blonde pressed his ass back against Chris, intentionally pushing his cock in further and faster than the brunette wanted.

Without warning, Chris snaked his right arm around Wesker’s arms and chest, pulling the blonde back flat against him and jerked his hips forward to bury himself to the hilt inside the blonde, ripping a shocked sound from the other as he went rigid. Wesker hissed, “Fuck, a little warning!”

Still shocked, Wesker didn’t protest when Chris lifted up his left leg into the crook of his elbow, allowing the brunette to sink in a bit deeper. Chris waited for Wesker to make some indication he was adjusted, but when none came, just heavy panting, he slowly started to roll his hips, pulling out slightly and sinking back into the tight body, little by little pulling out more and sinking even further back in.

Chris then heard the most fantastic sound in his entire life. Wesker was purring, and it caused Chris to moan in response to the newly discovered vocals the other man was able to make. Finally, pulling out most of the way, he rammed back into the blonde’s body, causing the man to cry out and turn his head towards Chris’s, almost smacking into the side of the brunette’s head.

Chris set a forceful pace, trying to hit the blonde just right, moving slightly after several thrusts to find that perfect angle. Bringing his right arm up, he slowly wrapped his hand around the blonde’s neck, gently squeezing, and then Wesker was making that purring sound again, and it vibrated his throat against the gradually tightening grip of Chris’s hand.

Chris was immensely pleased with Wesker’s reaction, and he made it known by licking across the blonde’s cheek to his mouth, pulling the other’s head towards him to kiss the blonde who even despite the light choking, continued to purr into the brunette’s mouth.

Chris finally found what he was searching for as suddenly, the hot, panting blonde arched back against him, almost laying on top of him as he continued his pace, a loud groan ripped from Wesker’s mouth while forcing himself to meet the thrusts being driven up into him.

Chris relinquished his hold on the blonde’s neck, bring his hand down to splay across the sweaty chest, finding a nipple and gently squeezing it, then pinching hard.

Suddenly his arm was wrenched from across the blonde’s chest, and the body that was above him was gone only for Wesker to flip himself around and straddled Chris hips, gripping the brunette’s throbbing cock and impaling himself back on the slick member.

Gripping Chris’s shoulders, the blonde rocked himself against the younger man’s body, who had brought his hands up to grip Wesker’s shoulders, pulling the body down against him as he shifted his own hips up the best he could from this position. Chris found the blonde’s panting mouth again, small noises coming from him as he seemed to find a good position for Chris’s cock to rub up against his prostate.

It didn’t take long for Wesker to speed up his tempo, breaking the kiss, and gasping, and he pushed Chris back which forced to brunette to lean against his elbows to stop himself from falling flat on his back.

Chris could only stare as the older man angled and move his body in such a way to a quicker climax, the small sounds getting louder as Wesker stared back into Chris’s eyes, mouth agape and faced flushed pink from the exertion of pounding his body down onto Chris’s aching cock.

Despite Wesker riding him as hard as he was, Chris could tell he still searched for something. When Wesker finally seemed to find it, he leaned back more to brace himself, hands digging into the brunette's knees as he bowed his body, chest up, and increasing his tempo to an even harsher pace, slamming his body down on Chris’s cock.

Chris could tell Wesker was getting close, could feel the tight channel enveloping him over and over start to ripple even more with every plunging movement.

Every time he watched the blonde cum, it made his mouth water, the site of the older man so removed from his usual calm serious state was utterly delicious to Chris, he craved seeing the blonde in such a disheveled state. He could watch Wesker forever if he could, never getting bored with such a sight.

Chris grinned evilly, he would make Wesker cum, and then he was going to utterly wreck him.

Chris paced himself regardless of Wesker’s fervor, the brunette rocking his hips to meet the harsh downward motion Wesker had built himself up too.

Chris finally heard the breaths turn to sharp gasps as the blonde let his head drop back between his shoulders, getting louder with barely repressed restraint. As the breaths turned uneven, signaling Wesker was about to cum, Chris grabbed the blonde’s weeping cock in a tight grip jerking the shaft, squeezing the head, and running his thumb against the slit to finally pressing down against it.

Wesker came hard, crying out loudly in shock at the intensity, his whole body shaking, he lost momentum as his body spasmed around the thick cock still being pushed against his sweet spot.

Chris watch the luscious reaction, growling deep in his throat at the blonde’s face as he mewled, sweat dripping down the sides of his face, hair unkempt, brows furrowed and mouth open wide in the shape of an O.

Chris was addicted, whispering, “Perfect…” the compliment forcing the pale eyes to open, pupils blown wide, and so much unspoken emotion Chris almost lost himself in them.

But Chris wasn’t done and did the one thing that would tip the tables, and he would cause the blonde to unwind so far that he would beg Chris to let him take him again and again.

Even as Wesker was riding out his orgasm, he was suddenly pushed back to slam against the bed roughly, causing his eyes to widen and surprise at the rough treatment blatant on his face, as an undignified sound bubbled up from his throat.

Chris withdrew his pulsing cock from the deliciously clenching body and gripped the back of the blonde’s knees, forcing them against the blonde’s shoulders bending the pliant body to fold almost in half to present the still quivering hole for Chris who drove his cock back deep into the slick orifice causing the blonde to cry out again at the renewed invasion, his body still sensitive from his climax.

There was no warning or easing into the rough pounding Chris graced upon the quaking body beneath him. The brunette moaned in appreciation at Wesker’s supple body, “Fuck, you’re so fucking flexible…” Chris rumbled a deep sound in his chest at the continued admiration.

The blonde was left speechless and could only continue to make lush sounds with each plunge of Chris’s thick cock, hitting that sensitive spot inside and causing the blonde’s body to shudder with each intense motion.

Chris switched to deep thrusts, bottoming out each time, the slap of their sweaty skin and loud gasping incredibly obscene in the quiet room. The brunette leaned forward more, watching with rapt fascination as a mixture of emotions wafted so fast across Wesker’s face as he had never seen before. It was an unhinged surprise, shock, panic, lust, and ecstasy all rolled into one, and Chris could feel the blonde’s body start to vibrate against him.

Chris’s face was red and dripping sweat, and he was claiming everything the blonde had offered and was fully aware that his actions would force the older man to cum a second time before he allowed himself his own release.

And when he saw the absolute euphoria on the blonde’s face, could feel the pulsing muscle surrounding him, grip his cock tighter, Chris watched the tears form in the corners of Wesker’s eyes, the blonde’s chest heaving as he took in whining gasps.

And then Chris heard the sweetest thing, a strangled whispered request, “More…”

Chris obliged, gripping Wesker’s knees, pushing them further to expose the tightening channel, and for leverage, the brunette shifted to short deep thrusts, causing the bed to bang against the wall from the intense motions.

Chris watched in rapt fascination as the blonde stopped breathing for several seconds, and he felt the incredible tightening of the body he was pummeling, even more so than before. Then an earth-shattering cry escaped the blonde, and he was cumming harder than he had ever seen the blonde experience, semen shot across Wesker’s stomach and chest. Chris watched as some of it hit the blonde’s neck, which Chris lapped up greedily, intently focusing on Wesker’s face where hot tears were sliding down from the pale eyes as Chris continued to thrust his cock deep inside the other causing the orgasm to be dragged out even longer.

Chris was pounding the blonde’s ass in a frenzy now, his own climax building after the tight hole had started to spasm from Wesker’s second orgasm, the other’s body still vibrating against the brunette’s uncontrollably.

Chris could feel his balls tighten up, and he knew that all the work to take the older man over the edge a second time was worth the wait for this opportunity. His own orgasm building in intensity as the body beneath him continued to shudder, whines escaping the drooling mouth as the pale eyes rolled back slightly.

Chris shuffled his arms under the blonde’s shoulders and pulled them even closer together, and pale knees pushed even further towards the mattress. Holding Wesker in a crushing embrace, Chris finally allowed his orgasm to crest, creeping up quickly as he was pretty sure he had broken the blonde who seemed completely stunned.

Chris groaned loudly, mouthing the side of the blonde’s cheek. He tried to increase his thrusts even more as his climax built suddenly and hitting his peak he came intensely, burying himself as deep as he could in the still quivering tightness, and he cried out, cumming hard as his body clenched, spewing hot cum deep inside the older man whose body still gripped his cock tightly.

Chris could tell he achieved his goal. Wesker’s head was angled back, saliva dripping from one corner of his mouth, tears still glinting in the blonde’s pale eyes who stared up sightlessly past Chris’s face, his flushed body twitching, and his arms loosely cradling Chris’s shoulders which slowly slid down to flop against the bed.

Chris just stared at Wesker’s incredibly passive face, hoping he wasn’t in the middle of a stroke or something. He moved back slightly but not enough to unsheathe himself from the still quaking body to let the blonde’s legs unfold to flop against the bed, spread eagle as the muscles shook violently.

He licked up the rest of Wesker’s cum off his neck and moved up to claim the blonde’s mouth, making him taste himself and surprisingly the blonde responded with an intensity Chris was not expecting, lapping at the brunette’s mouth as he closed his eyes, sighing breathlessly into the kiss and wrapping his arms around the brunette loosely to pull him closer.

Though Chris was well spent himself, he knew that Wesker was dead tired from the lack of any normal post-coitus response, he pushed his hips against the other, his softening cock still engulfed inside the blonde’s body and the only thing blocking the mess of Chris’s cum from sliding out. Wesker started to purr once again against Chris’s mouth, but within moments, the sound stopped, and Wesker’s arms dropped again back to the mattress.

Chris leaned up to stare down at the now slack face of the blonde who had passed out mid-spit swap.

“Well, now, I told you, you wouldn’t regret it,” Chris whispered as he smoothed messy blonde strands of hair out of the sweaty face of his lover.

Finally withdrawing, Chris watched as his spunk slowly dripped from the puckered hole. Even with all the jerking off, he did that evening; there was still quite a mess. Feeling a bit dirty staring at the older man’s passed out body expel his cum, Chris couldn’t help the excited shiver that ran down his spine, only to flush in embarrassment despite being the only one awake.

Finally getting up, he made his way to the bathroom to clean up quickly, grabbing a washcloth soaked in warm water, he returned to the mess of a bed and cleaned the blonde up the best he could. Wesker rolled onto his side, but he didn’t wake. Chris could understand why he had passed out, the intense exhaustion evident in the dark bags under Wesker’s eyes. He covered the blonde with the comforter that had been tossed on the floor at some point.

Not caring anymore at the rest of the mess, he threw the wash towel back towards the bathroom doorway and slipped under the comforter to spoon against Wesker’s back, wrapping his arms around the passed out body and pulling him close, nuzzling the sweat cooled neck and breathing in the older man’s natural scent.

Unconsciously, Wesker brought his hands up and lightly wrapped his own arms around Chris’s, sighing contently.


	5. Let’s Try This Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris takes his chances with an encounter in the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best but it was stuck in my head and not something I should be thinking about while working in my own office.

It was late in the afternoon, and most of the STARS members had left for the day except a few stragglers who were just finishing up their paperwork. Suddenly, the main STARS door burst open, and a livid Wesker stalked through it, face red, and mouth set in a sharp grimace, slamming the door shut behind him and made a v-line for his office, slamming that door as well and pulling the blinds closed.

Jill, Barry, and Chris all stared at one another, frozen in shock. Never had they seen Wesker this angry. They could hear the blonde stomping around in his office, his usual pacing activity that transpired whenever he had a bug up his ass about something. The three packed up as quickly as they could and quietly made their exit, closing the STARS door behind them with a small click.

Somewhat worried, Chris could not stop thinking about how mad his Captain looked as he had never seen Wesker in such a state of rage. Almost making it out to his vehicle, Chris decided he really should check up on the blonde. They had been fucking around for about a week now, and Chris felt that though there were no 'supposed' strings attached, he was still concerned about what could have caused the blonde to be so pissed.

Telling Jill that he forgot something at his desk and that he would catch up with her later in the evening, he turned tail and headed back to the office. Bounding back up the stairs, making his way towards the STARS office, which was now open, and he could hear yelling. Wesker and Irons were apparently in a serious disagreement over something. “I don’t care what the fuck you want to do. Do what you’re fucking told, Wesker! Wait for the orders!”

There was silence, and then Wesker said something in a low voice he couldn’t quite hear. Chris rushed as fast as he could around the corner and into the locker room. He did not want to get caught by Irons, not when he sounded as pissed as he did, but curiosity set in, and he wondered what it was that Wesker was trying to get clearance for.

Hearing the heavy-set man make his way down the hall, grumbling loudly about Wesker being a 'fucking prick,' Chris crept out of the locker room and jetted into the STARS office. Closing the door quietly behind him, Chris was about to lock the door, when a vicious growl stopped him dead in his tracks, “I told you, you fat fucking piece of shit to get the fuck out!” Chris was not expecting such a violent reaction from Wesker, who looked even more livid, if possible, then before, lips pulled back in a ferocious grimace, all teeth.

Wesker stopped just outside his office door, staring in shock at Chris, who stared back equally wide-eyed. Despite the ever-present shades, Wesker’s furious red face quickly faded to slight pink as he eyed the brunette cautiously, folding his arms over his chest.

Chris knew he was probably the last person the blonde was expecting to see but regained his traction better then Wesker and smirked with a dark glint in his eyes, the lock clicking loudly in the silent room. Chris dropped his bag at the door and turned to face the blonde fully, hands on his hips.

Wesker’s jaw relaxed only slightly, and his mouth was set in a tense line, arms tightened as he stood his ground outside the threshold of his office, “What do you want, Chris? Shouldn’t you be heading home?” Chris scoffed and turned his head to the side slightly, “Oh, I just came back to check on you, Captain. I’ve never seen you so angry…” Wesker shifted his weight at the undertone of concern and something else. Something darker. Primal.

Wesker had warned Chris about doing anything in the office, but the way the brunette was looking at him, told him in so many unspoken words what the younger man wanted as the hazel eyes shifted down to his waistline, Chris's smirk growing as he shot his eyes back up to the eyes hidden behind the sunglasses, the brunette’s tongue now caught playfully between his teeth.

Wesker was on edge and pulled his lips back into a sneer, evident in his posture standing ramrod straight, hands gripping his biceps enough to indent the pale skin. This was really not the time or place to do this, and Wesker was reeling from Irons shooting him down to take action on the Arklay cases where several people have gone missing. None of the other STARS members knew about this, and he planned to keep it that way now that Irons pretty much had him by the balls and on a short lease. Just thinking about it caused the anger to refuel.

Chris angled his head down, but his eyes were blazing with lust as he made a slow advance on the older man who seemed to tense up even more, sucking his breath in between clenched teeth, growling low in his throat. Wesker’s mind was racing with different scenarios of how this could turn out. Most of them badly.

Should he stop whatever this was now before things became too heated? Sock Chris in the eye and threaten to have him transferred again? Or should he just say fuck everything and indulge in what the younger man was offering?

The thought of fucking his subordinate in his office was suddenly incredibly arousing, and he felt heat rush down his body and straight to his loins. Wesker would never have dared do this with anyone else, but something about the brunette empowered him to feel free to be and do as he pleased. Something about Chris made him want to lose control.

Fuck Irons. Fuck Umbrella.

Before Wesker realized it, so caught in his internal monologue, the younger man was in his face, and Chris was starting to lean over him, inching his way towards the blonde’s neck, closing in and breathing in heavily as the brunette placed his hands on Wesker’s hips. The moment Chris’s finger dug into his skin through his shirt, Wesker reacted violently, and gripped the brunette’s shirt in tight fists and pulled the younger man forward into his office, causing Chris to trip over his own feet as he was slammed against the wall. A sharp puff of air and a chuckle reverberated from the younger man, who just continued to gaze at the blonde with that dark stare.

Wesker had Chris in almost the same exact position from a week ago. Except now, Wesker wasn’t going to hold back. Wesker wanted Chris to fight him for it. He wanted Chris to push his limits. Wesker needed this, need the aggression, the bloodlust, and he knew the brunette knew it too. Just one more small push was all the blonde required, and it came in steely hands grabbing his ass and pulling him forward to close the space between their bodies.

Despite Chris’s smirk at the growing erection that met his own, Wesker snarled, and before Chris knew what happened, his head had been snapped back against the wall from the elbow jab Wesker delivered to his cheek, cutting the inside of his mouth on his teeth causing the tangy liquid to paint his teeth red. Wesker had a tight hold of his shirt, the offending arm now pressed across his chest, which held the brunette in place and from falling over.

Sucking in a breath through his teeth, Wesker pulled his hips back and slammed them forward, now taunting the younger man he had pinned to the wall. Leaning forward, Wesker seethed in the younger man’s ear, “See what you’ve done?” Chris roamed his heated stare over the blonde’s seemingly irritated expression, but he knew better with the hard cock pressed flush up against his own, sharp hips slowly grinding against him. Chris could not help the chuckle that escaped his amused expression. Wesker captured the brunette’s earlobe between sharp teeth, suckling it before clamping his teeth down, causing Chris to jerk away, prompting him to release the abused flesh to hiss, “What do you plan on doing about it?”

Chris smirked, teeth pink, and brought a hand up smoothly, holding a foil wrapper between two fingers into the blonde’s line of sight, “We can do this the clean way or the messy way.” Chris knew the blonde’s eyes flicked towards the condom and could almost hear the gears working as Wesker seemed to hesitate as a shiver of excitement ran down his body.

Chris was an incredibly awful influence on the older man and usually ended up pushing the reserved, cold, contemplating captain to drop his guard and engage in all sorts of depraved actions. But after Wesker’s threat about doing anything in the office, Chris was reluctant to push those buttons again, at least not directly during work.

However, seeing his captain seething in unrelenting fury, Chris decided to press his luck. Chris wanted to distract him from whatever ailed the usually stoic blonde because he wanted to give the man the release he so obviously needed, so wound up and tight-lipped. Chris wanted to see the blonde lose control, and Wesker had already been pushed to the edge of his nerves. 

Wesker released his grip on Chris’s shirt and slid his fingers up the brunette’s raised arm to pluck the condom from between the other’s fingers. Still pressing the younger man against the wall with his body, he inspected the brand and gave the brunette credit for being somewhat prepared for office antics, despite his threat of removal. Wesker slowly placed the wrapper between his teeth, eyeing Chris’s reaction, who focused his heated gaze on the blonde’s mouth, swallowing thickly, then running his tongue over his pink-tinged teeth.

Suddenly Wesker stepped back and gripped Chris’s right arm and yanked him away from the wall to sprawl over his desk, quickly following and pressing up against the presented backside to start fumbling with the brunette’s belt, making quick work of the button and fly of the other’s pants to drag the material down along with Chris’s boxers.

Chris gasped as the cool air hit his heated flesh, and he hissed as Wesker palmed his erection, knowing full well the brunette would already be leaking precum. Gathering the slick liquid, Wesker didn’t hesitate to slather the small amount against Chris’s hole, teasing the muscle as he started prepping the younger man.

Wesker's breaths already quickened from the intensity of his arousal, and he removed the wrapper from between his teeth. Spitting into his palm, Wesker used the poorly improvise lubricant to plunge one finger into the brunette’s tight heat, causing the younger man to arch his back and moan, pushing back incessantly against the nimble finger. Wesker’s breath caught suddenly, wondering just how prepared Chris was for this encounter, and rumbling low in his chest, Wesker stopped his ministrations and inquired, “Didn’t happen to bring lube with you?”

Chris looked up at Wesker with a grin from where he was pressed against the desk and was silent a moment, chuckling evilly, “Right front pocket.” Wesker quickly withdrew his finger from the younger man and leaned down to shuffle through the rumpled pants around the brunette’s shins. Finding the small bottle, he popped it open and slathered a fair amount into his hand to resume prepping the tight hole by sinking two fingers in, causing Chris to release another shuddering moan as he arched his back. Wesker could not help the small sound he made in response to the other’s obvious pleasure, watching the other’s gripping body envelop his fingers.

Wesker could never remember being this aroused or excited or even in this type of situation before. The wrongness of fucking at work and his subordinate no less in his office, regardless of it being close of business hours, made everything heightened. Wesker started undoing his belt with his free hand, fumbling with shaking fingers to unbutton his pants, which took several tries. Once accomplished, he quickly pulled down the zipper and pushing his pants and undergarments down away from his straining erection, releasing a sharp breath at the brush of material against his throbbing cock.

Withdrawing his fingers from the brunette again, he grabbed the condom and made quick work of the wrapper, rolling it down his heated flesh, making sure there was enough room at the tip. Chris watched Wesker the whole while, breaths also quickened, and still incredibly surprised Wesker wasn’t filling out his transfer paperwork. Chris looked up at the blonde’s face, whose mouth was parted slightly in concentration as he panted, still wearing those incessant sunglasses. Irritated that he couldn’t see Wesker’s eyes, Chris leaned up and snatched the shades off Wesker’s nose, and before the blonde could grab them back, he threw them into the office chair on the other side of the desk.

Snapping his eyes up in annoyance as the brunette removed the one thing he could hide behind, Wesker hissed, “Redfield!” Chris just smirked, his eyes full of lust, huffing as he was slammed back against the desk harshly by the sudden grip on the back of his neck. Still grinning up at Wesker, Chris murmured, “I want to see you.” Wesker’s eyes widened slightly, growling, he opened the lube again and coated his condom-covered cock generously and holding himself steady, he wasted no time pressing up against the brunette’s entrance, pushing against the orifice forcefully in his irritation.

Chris moaned low in this throat and tried to arch his back against the hand that held him down at the incessant pressure of Wesker’s cock as it pushed past the tight muscle and bottomed out where the blonde stopped, panting and hunched over the younger man, eyeing the hazel eyes that gazed up at him. A small sound escaped Wesker as he held still, his cock twitching from the intensity of the moment, wanting to move but giving Chris time to adjust as he did claim the tight hole quickly and with minimal preparation.

Chris shuddered against the throbbing appendage that was deep inside him and then rocked back, forcing Wesker to resituate his feet for better leverage, who then slowly pulled out and stopped, barely inside the brunette. Chris whined and tried to push back, but Wesker pressed a hand between the younger man’s shoulder blades, keeping him in place. Chris stared darkly up at Wesker, grimacing at the blonde, and in a seething whispered urged Wesker to move, “What are you waiting for?! Irons to come back?! Fuck! Me!”

Wesker gaped at the brunette’s demand, but then he grinned, and without any further disruptions, slammed his hips forward into the hot flesh and set a harsh pace against the brunette who moaned sharply at the forcefulness of the sudden pummeling. Chris tried to arch his back again to present a better angle, but the fist pressed against his back, holding him in place, did not allow for much movement.

Their combined panting, groans, and the slapping of their bodies were overly loud in the small office, and it only heightened Wesker's arousal even more, and he grunted loudly as he brought both hands down to dig his fingers into Chris's hips to maintain the intensity of his thrusts. No longer being pinned down, Chris leaned up from the desk, balancing as well as he could on one forearm as his body was rocked forcefully and brought his other hand down to grip and stroke his own weeping erection.

Groaning at the intensity of being filled over and over caused his orgasm to already build, Chris looked over his shoulder at the blonde who seemed caught in a state of rapture, eyes slit, panting from the harsh movements, sweat glistening on his brow, and a vision Chris would love to see many times over.

Wesker caught Chris staring at him and ran his fingers up the brunette’s back under his shirt only to drag them back down, leaving red furrows as Chris arched from the sensation against his skin, bowing his head down against the desk. Wesker knew this was not going to last long. The excitement of doing something that could destroy everything he worked for heightened the sensations exponentially.

Wesker could feel his orgasm building swiftly when a loud cry escaped the body beneath him, pushing back against the blonde insistently and tossing his head back. Chris was so close, Wesker could feel the tensing of the brunette’s imminent climax. Chris cried out as he suddenly leaned up, changing the angle of Wesker’s thrusts, which pushed him over the edge, his body spasming and clamping around the thick cock filling his ass.

Wesker’s climax suddenly crashed over him like a tidal wave, and it was euphoria and pain all wrapped in one, and he couldn’t stop the loud shocked moan that tore out of his panting mouth as he buried himself as deep as he could in the tight clenching heat. Sweat slid down his brow and dripped off his nose to land on Chris’s equally sweat sheened skin where Wesker had pushed his shirt up, red marks from his blunt nails highlighted against the flush skin.

Wesker stayed buried for several moments, pressing his forehead against Chris’s heaving back, not trusting his trembling legs to keep him upright from the intensity of his release. The high forcing adrenaline to rush through his system as he slowly caught his breath. The thrill of getting caught made everything so much more intense, and it was an addictive feeling. One that he definitely would be inclined to repeat.

Softened, Wesker pulled back with a low moan and slid out from the slick orifice. Legs still shaking, Wesker kept hold of the brunette’s hips to keep himself from collapsing. Chris twisted in his grasp, which caused Wesker to stumble forward, caught against the brunette’s chest, who leaned back against the desk. Reaching down, Wesker pulled the condom off and tossed it to the floor, resting his sensitive flesh against Chris’s, causing the younger man to gasp and wrap his arms around Wesker, quickly claiming the panting mouth.

Wesker gripped the desk on either side of Chris’s hips for leverage, as he fought for control of the kiss until he needed air and leaned back, Chris chased him to make small bites along Wesker’s jaw, whispering, “So… you going to transfer me?” Wesker snapped his eyes up to meet the playful gaze, “Now why would I go do a thing like that?” As Chris made his way down the blonde’s neck, suckling lightly but not enough to bruise, he murmured, “Because… you threatened to transfer me… if I didn’t keep it in my pants.”

Wesker could not help but chuckle, regaining some of the strength in his legs back as he stepped away. Looking at the mess of Chris’s orgasm on the side of his desk and the floor and the used condom, Wesker hummed, “Well, you are an awful influence on me. Making me break all my rules…”

Chris chuckled, curious now why he wasn’t even remotely in any trouble, “What rules did I make you break?” He watched Wesker start to pull his pants up and reluctantly did the same. Glaring at the brunette, Wesker seemingly lamented, “Oh, rules like fucking a coworker who happens to be a subordinate. Fucking in cars. Fucking at work. Fucking outside… in the rain. Unprotected sex, well mostly unprotected.”

Chris grinned, making his way out of the office to grab some paper towels from the community locker to clean up the mess, “Are you complaining?” Wesker hesitated and was quiet for a moment, studying the younger man who swiftly cleaned up his mess and grabbed the used condom, rolling the towels up and stepping back out to tuck it into his bag next to the main STARS door. Wesker remained silent as Chris returned, who studied the blonde’s thoughtful expression. Wesker lifted one lip slightly as he resigned himself to eagerly pursue what other new adventures Chris could take him on, “No. I’m just wondering what other lewd ideas you may have.”

Chris laughed outright, and Wesker could not help but genuinely smile at the brunette’s reaction. Catching his breath, Chris was finally able to get out, “Is the subordinate corrupting his prim and proper Captain?” Wesker made his way to the other side of his desk, picked up his sunglasses from his chair, and perched them back on his nose. The shield was back up, but the grinning mouth responded in kind, “So it would seem.”

*****

The next day Wesker stepped into his office and froze in horror. Sitting on the floor next to his desk was the condom wrapper from the previous evening. The blonde's heart pounded in his chest, and he could hear the sudden rush of blood through his system, as Wesker's inner voice screamed at him, 'How the fuck did we miss that!' Slowly, he stepped in to settle his things down, eyeballing the wrapper as he crept closer to his chair. Glancing through the mostly slatted blinds at the few STARS members there early, quickly, he leaned down and snatched the wrapper and stuffed it into his pocket, making it seem natural as he sat down.

Hopefully, no one else noticed it, and though on occasion the janitor made his poorly timed rounds through the STARS office, Wesker lucked out that yesterday, it was apparently not on the cleaning schedule. Wesker sat ramrod straight in his chair, his heart pounding, and stared at his blank computer screen for several minutes, trying to slow his racing heart. He could feel the awkwardness of the scrunched up wrapper in his pocket and the sudden panic of thinking maybe someone saw the evidence of his tryst, slowly calmed and was replaced by a rush of exhilaration. Taking a deep breath, Wesker tried to settle the flutter that had settled into his lower gut, which heightened as he watched Chris step into the office, quickly glancing at him with a knowing smirk as he made for his own desk.

Wesker froze for a second time as his inner voice said the only thing in response to the intense fluttering weight in his stomach, 'Fuck.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of this was actually part of an old fic I wrote some 20+ years ago.


	6. Helicopter Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesker and Chris take a rumpy-pumpy ride in the helicopter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am certainly feeling much better. I came up with this mess and I just had to run with it. Just because I don’t remember ever reading a C x W with them doing the dirty in a helo.

STARS Alpha and Bravo teams had been running drills on the helos for the past two days, and everyone was run completely ragged. Not to mention it had been ridiculously hot out, Racoon City in the midst of a heatwave. Everyone was sweating bullets, and it showed as the large orange thermal water cooler had to be filled at least three times. Wesker and Enrico were sweating right alongside their subordinates, making sure their pilots and backs-ups knew the drill, and each time someone fucked up, they all started over from the beginning.

At the end of the second day, everyone was just about sick of looking at the damn birds and wanted nothing to do with them once they were released for the evening. Everyone scattered as fast as possible once word got out that it was over. Except for one poor soul. The one who just happened to be taking a smoke break after his pit stop, hiding away from hearing the blessed words of “Go home” from the Alpha Captain as it was well into the night.

Staring off the rooftop and over the city, Chris Redfield contemplated how his life became so complicated as he took another drag. When flirtation turned to lust than to passion and finally that small tickle burning in the pit of his stomach that could be mistaken for happiness or something else, Chris hoped it was happiness. He could never remember having such interesting encounters as he had over the past weeks. Never had he experienced this heightened excitement with anyone else. Ever. Before.

Dragging down to the filter, he stubbed out the cherry and flicked the butt over the side of the roof. Folding his arms, Chris closed his eyes, enjoying the small breeze now that the sun had set, and the moon was out. The team had chosen the past couple of days to run day and night training on the birds to make sure they would be competent at any time in case of emergencies. Using the light of the moon was just enough for them to see and still run their scenarios and a blessing away from the heat of the blazing sun.

“I should make you go down there and pick up every single butt.” Chris startled out of his reverie by his captain’s thick drawl who stood at the corner staring at the brunette, his mouth a thin line, neither irritation nor amusement could be discerned from the expression. Chris looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his head, bearing a huge grin at being caught and not being surprised at the threatened punishment, “Shit, sorry, got caught up thinking about stuff.”

Wesker shifted his stance, curious about what could have caused his pointman to turn into a space cadet. Wesker had been watching the younger man a good 10 minutes, and his presence was never noticed. Chris started making his way back to where they had been doing their training, stepping up to Wesker, expression carefree and light, “We doing another go?”

Wesker stayed silent, searching Chris’s face for maybe a hint of what was rolling around in the brunette’s head, but then smirked. “No, everyone was sent home already.” Chris deflated a little, actually looking forward to the night training. A small oh escaping his solemn expression, “I was kinda looking forward to another run. I never get to do this much anymore. I miss it.”

Wesker could relate. Running in circles to try and get everything in order for the moment he could break from his restraints. Sincerely, Wesker genuinely smiled and offered, “We could do a quick run. I don’t have anything pressing this evening or mounds of paperwork for once. It’s not something I have much time to do myself either.”

Chris grinned, lighting up like a Christmas tree, “Seriously?! You would refrain from shoving your nose into paperwork you so obviously have to play pilot?” Wesker scoffed and turned, knowing Chris would not take the offer seriously, “Suit yourself. Since you’re the last one here, you can clean up.” Chris deadpanned, “What?! That’s not fair!” Turning to look over his shoulder, Wesker glared with one pale eye-catching the widened hazel, “Is it not? Sneaking to indulge your nicotine habit when you should have been with the others?”

Giving Wesker a classic look of exasperation, not able to think of a good comeback, his hands gripped the empty air spasmodically as if he could snatch something snarky, but nothing came. Exhausted, Chris’s shoulders finally slumped in resignation. He had to admit he was pretty tired and disgusting from sweating all day long, despite his breaks into the cooler air-conditioned office. Watching the older man return inside, he slowly started making his way over to the bird, staring at the shiny monstrosity of aerodynamic wonder, running a palm along the slightly warmed metal that had been sucking in the sun all day.

Chris gave a huff of indifference, for once not caring what Wesker had said and opened the copilot's door and made his way into the seat, leaving the door open for the breeze as he looked over the panels and controls and started running through the scenario again using the moonlight, alone. God knows if he would ever have to pilot by himself.

Chris jumped back in his seat as the pilot's side opened suddenly, and he gasped, grabbing his chest, staring wide-eyed at his Captain who stared back at him as he clamored into the seat opposite, smirking that he startled the younger man a second time that evening, still wearing those incessant shades that Chris had come to dislike when worn whenever they were alone, even in private. Wesker continued his knowing smile at Chris’s increased breaths, “Sure you don’t want to run through it?”

Taking a moment leaning his head back, Chris caught his breath and stared back at the older man, who continued to hold his smile with the upturn of one lip. Chris couldn’t help returning the infectious smirk, “You’re in a good mood.” Wesker scoffed, looking to the console and panels, “Don’t ruin it. Do you want to do this or not?” Chris nodded, “Fuck yes!” Wesker chuckled at the young enthusiasm, his smile dropping slightly when he remembered his own youthful vigor and all the good it brought him. Sighing, he tucked the thought away quickly as they started going over the scenario.

It wasn’t until they had run through the entire thing twice that it was well into the late evening; only the skeleton crew should be on the clock. Chris looked over at Wesker, examining his profile as he kept droning on and on; that incessant buzz had been back in his stomach for a while now. After silently observing and without even thinking, Chris leaned over and gripped Wesker’s shirt, pulling the older man towards him to crush their mouths together.

Wesker wrenched himself back slightly, a hand gripping Chris’s upper bicep, breaths increasing, but Chris grabbed the back of his neck to hold the older man close, clenching his fingers into the shorter hairs on Wesker’s nape. Moving away slightly, Wesker whispered against the brunette’s mouth, “Was this your plan all along? Get me in here for one of your fuck bucket list adventures?”

Chris chuckled darkly, eyes searching the blonde’s face who did not seem to be phased despite his seemingly flushed cheeks in the moonlight. Chris muttered low, “Actually no. My intentions were pure, believe it or not. But now that you mention it…” Slowly, Chris brought a hand up and gently removed Wesker’s sunglasses, never understanding why the older man would hide behind them, especially at night, and placed them on the console.

Chris brought the older man back towards him with his hand still wrapped in the other’s shirt, asking in a sultry voice, “Have you ever fucked in a helo before?” Wesker shuddered against the ghosting lips. The thought sounded so much dirtier than his initial reaction to the intention behind the kiss, and it caused blood to surge to his loins, his trousers already uncomfortably tight, “I cannot say I have.”

Wesker leaned away and quickly swept his eyes out the still open doors that had been left open for air circulation, and over the nose, and momentarily debated how good an idea this really was but then leaned back against the fist in his shirt and closed his door. Eyes never leaving the heated dark gaze from the younger man as he removed the clenched fingers from his shirt and stood up and shuffled himself into the passenger section, and sitting in the middle of the long seat on the opposite side, dipping his chin to stare heatedly at the brunette and started undoing his laces.

Chris had kept his eyes on the blonde the whole time, silently, curious what Wesker would do, the older man being a hell of a lot more reserved than he was. But when Wesker shut his door, moved to the back, and started taking his boots off, Chris could only gape at the unexpected and incredibly arousing sight of the older man slowly taking his clothes off. Chris hastily closed his own door and shuffled into the back area and plunked down in front of Wesker on the floor, and quickly wrestled with his own laces in his urgency to remove his boots.

Chris groaned as he watched Wesker sit back, legs splayed open, erection straining against his pants as he meticulously undid the buttons on his shirt. Chris hissed out frantically at the sight, “Fuck! You’re so fucking hot—!" As he could not seem to get his boots off fast enough to get his pants down. Wesker tried to hide the smirk at the comment, but it crept through anyways.

They had been doing this a while, and some of the shit Chris said when they were messing around always caught Wesker off guard, causing him to slip from the perpetually calculating manipulative bastard he had been molded into and to an attention-craving fiend, though he would never admit it. Breaking him down little by little. It was deeply concerning. But quietly, Wesker desired the words of affection, never having heard anything uttered directly describing his person in such a situation. And he drank it up, deepening the darkness in his own stare and increasing the throbbing of his erection as he had yet to release it from the confines of his trousers.

Which he didn’t need to as Chris had made incredibly quick work of his own pants and boxer and was now kneeling between his spread legs and making quick work of his trousers to release his thick cock. Wesker’s breath caught, and he leaned his head back as Chris gripped his aching flesh and ran his tongue up the shaft to flick at the head, as the other nimble hand quickly wrangled his pants off the rest of the way. Wesker could not help but grip the brunette’s hair, urging on that sinful mouth.

Chris looked up at him as he continued licking the proffered flesh and tickled the sensitive skin as he murmured if Wesker had anything they could use. Wesker could only stare at the image of the brunette between his legs, and finally, it registered what Chris was asking for. Wesker moaned slightly and closed his eyes as Chris took him entirely in his mouth, teasing him just enough to cause his hips to jolt forward involuntarily, hissing quietly, “Fuck!”

Wesker squinted his eyes open to think, but Chris seemed to have another idea and released his cock from the confines of his mouth, causing a small sound of disappointment from Wesker’s throat as his eyes watched the brunette, “What?” Chris turned back around and held up a small container, grinning. Wesker sighed, exasperated, “Is that even safe to use?” Chris looked at the small bottle and shrugged, “Not my first time using it. Never had issues before.”

Wesker deadpanned but said nothing, except the audible increase of breaths as Chris opened the small container of gun lube and slathered a bit on his own fingers and started working on prepping himself as he resumed his efforts against Wesker’s now weeping cock. The vision before him, the moonlight running strips across the brunette’s well-defined body, made him a sensual sight, and Wesker could not withhold the shuddering sound that escaped him as Chris deepthroated his cock unexpectedly.

The two stared at one another with equally heated gazes. Though neither knew what the other was thinking at this moment other than the hopeful goal of mutual release, the heightened excitement fueled their desire to try and make this moment last just a bit longer than their other office encounters, despite the risk of someone happening up onto the roof.

Wesker could not explain how he truly felt in this moment as he stared down at the brunette lapping at his cock hungrily, running a hand through the short spiky hair. Never did he have so many indescribable erotic moments with anyone. Growling, Wesker gripped the hair tangled in his fingers and coaxed the younger man up off his cock to claim the swollen lips, tasting himself slightly but not caring in the least as he pulled Chris up into his lap.

Chris rocked himself against Wesker’s erection and suddenly snaked a hand between them to grip their cocks together to start a slow stroking rhythm, and it caused them both to lean back and gasp from the unexpected heightened feeling of it. Wesker reached a hand around to see how far the brunette had come in prepping himself and mingled his fingers with those lazily still stretching the tight hole. Chris shuddered at the additional attention, breaths catching as he stared down at Wesker as he arched his back, pressing himself against the other’s chest, trapping the hand fisting their cocks.

They both reveled at the moment, breaths heavy and sweat-drenched from the still insufferable heat, staring silently at each other as their combined hands teased Chris’s ass. Suddenly, Chris shifted himself upwards and swung his left leg up on the seat next to Wesker’s thigh, gripping the blonde’s cock and positioning himself above the leaking head. Wesker’s hands automatically gripped Chris's hips to steady him after quickly using his own saliva to cover the head of his cock, not fully trusting gun lube to be a good idea.

Chris had found something to anchor his free hand on as he pushed himself down slowly against the hard flesh causing Wesker to suck in a breath, his fingers digging into the sweat-slicked hips, causing the brunette to jerk his hips in response, gasping as he sunk lower faster than intended. Trembling, Chris lowered himself the rest of the way until he was nestled tightly in Wesker's lap; he let out a shaky breath that puffed against Wesker’s face.

Chris felt a slight ache in his lower back, agreeing that the gun lube really was not very sufficient in this case. Chris could feel Wesker’s impatience as he could feel the cock inside him twitch, but he knew the blonde was being considerate, having heard the near-silent hisses Chris had made descending. Wesker examined the brunette’s face, the brows slightly pinched. Wesker sighed, whispering, “Up.” Chris shook his head and complied, lifting himself up, making a small sound as the thick cock exited. With the number of trysts they had engaged in recently, Wesker made a tiny note to just have lube handy all the time or at least something equivalent.

Wesker made quick work spitting in his hand, using it to slide three fingers into the tight orifice, plunging them in and out and providing a bit more lubricant then the gun lube, causing a hand to clench his shoulder, digging into the tender flesh of his collarbone as Chris hunched over him. Wesker shifted his eyes down to the brunette’s cock, which was now close enough to taste but noticing the stream of precum, figured they could use everything they could to make this more enjoyable.

Gripping the cock at the base, Wesker squeezed, causing the brunette to shudder as he dragging his hand along the throbbing flesh and collecting as much of the clear liquid as possible to add those fingers to dance along the other’s tight hole. Wesker removed his fingers, and gripping Chris’s hips again, urged him back down, quickly dropping one hand to steady his aching cock as the tight body opened and gripped him hungrily.

Chris groaned, digging his fingers into Wesker’s shoulders as again he was filled, the pain receding mostly and his face more relaxed. Wesker could not help but stare at the sight of the younger man in the reflected light, head tilted back, slowly rocking his hips upward. Chris dropped his head down as he gasped, pressing his forehead against Wesker’s at the movement as the blonde’s fingers slid over his sweat-slicked skin to grip his ass, kneading the flesh before gripping him and pulling him upward and setting a steady grinding rhythm.

Sweat dripped down their bodies as despite it being very late in the evening, it was still ungodly hot, as they were engaged in this epic moment, enthralled with each other. Neither had thought of doing what they were doing until moments prior. Still, the excitement of it was undeniable, and it heightened the sensations as they moved more hastily against each other, breaths turning ragged. Chris broke first and leaned forward to capture Wesker’s panting mouth; one hand clenched the blonde's hair as he groaned into the kiss pressing them closer.

Suddenly there was a loud bang, and they froze, mid tongue sweep, gasping against each other. A muffled voice could be heard as they slowly angled their eyes to the side where the exit door was and could see someone pacing and talking into a cell phone heatedly, arms swinging in time with their exaggerated tone. Luckily the person was too distracted, or he would have noticed the bouncing of the rotary blades from the recently ceased exuberant movements of its occupants—that which could not be blamed on the slight breeze.

Keeping as close as they dared, Wesker’s lips curled, and slowly he shifted his hips up, causing a shaky intake of breath from the brunette, who mouthed in irritation, ‘What the fuck are you doing?!’ Slowly Wesker wrapped one arm under Chris’s left leg that was still in place next to his hip to slide the leg up over his shoulder to pull them even closer together, still, that slow shifting of hips as he darted his eyes between the pacing figure and the brunette’s fuming expression trying to keep the rising sensations down despite the movement being painstaking slow.

Releasing a shuddering breath, louder than intended, Wesker leaned them both back more. Chris growled low in his throat, and baring his teeth, gripped the blonde’s neck tightly, anger obvious. Wesker’s eyes widened and glazed slightly at the forceful grip around his neck, and he shifted his hips up more vigorously, forcing a sharp breath from the brunette, in which Wesker slapped a hand over the offending mouth.

So caught up in trying not to make any sounds at Wesker’s insistent movements, the loud bang of the door closing caused them to freeze once more to listen if more people had come out or their chatty guest had left. Sparing a glance around, neither saw anyone or any shadows for that matter. And if someone was hiding out of sight, there was a mutual resignation of ‘Fuck it’ as their eyes met again. Wesker tightened his hold on Chris’s leg and twisted them so that Chris was leaning half on the side of the helo and half on the seat, his leg trapped between them and over the blonde’s shoulder.

Wesker had pulled them so they were compact, his right foot nestled next to Chris’s hip on the seat, and after several sharp breaths at the sudden rearrangement, Wesker withdrew and stared short hard thrusts, not knowing how much time before the next guest might venture their way to the roof. Chris groaned as quietly as he could as he arched his back at the new position and angle. At the first sound out of Chris’s mouth, Wesker slapped a hand over the brunette’s face again, except Chris did not want to be silenced and licked the offending hand, which caused some of the fingers to curl into his mouth, which Chris dutifully started to lick and suck.

Wesker shuddered and increased his thrust at the sensation of Chris’s wet tongue against his fingers; a low shuddering moan escaped him, which caused Chris to respond in turn by wrapping one free hand around the blonde’s neck once again. Wesker moaned louder and leaned into the hand more as he started to pummel the brunette, who cried out past the probing fingers in his mouth, slitting his eyes at the building sensation of his climax.

Chris dropped a hand to try and leverage himself against the wall, but his hand slipped from their shared sweat, making a slippery noise as he had to shift his weight to his leg still anchored to the floor, hissing “Fuck! Harder!” Wesker’s breaths were wheezing gasps at the hand still clenched around his neck and withdrew his hand from Chris’s mouth to grip the brunette’s weeping cock to pump the hard flesh in time to his increased thrusts.

Chris’s eyes widened, and he shot his free hand towards his own mouth to cover it, stifling the sounds rising from the intensity of what would be a soul-shuddering orgasm. Wesker leaned forward even more against the hand, barely able to make any sounds, much less breath past the increased pressure around his windpipe as he continued to clench his hand around the weeping cock trapped between them.

Chris’s climax peaked first, and he bit down on his own fingers to stop from crying out any louder, his body spasming against the continued harsh thrusting, which became a jackhammering motion as Wesker's chest tried to heave from the reduced air. Suddenly, the rhythm broke as Wesker came, pressing himself as deep as his could into the clenching heat of the body beneath him and wrapping a hand over the one at his throat to close off his air supply completely.

Chris had never seen such a sight, as euphoria washed over the blonde’s face, sweat pouring down the other's brow mouth gaping silently. Slowly, Wesker peeled away the hands at his throat to take in gaping deep breaths of air, a small sound escaping him as his body continued to shudder as he slowly withdrew, causing his body to spasm harshly and sink back into the tightened flesh.

Wesker finally noticed the brunette’s gaze in which he returned the stare as he panted heavily. After watching each other for several moments as their bodies wound down from their highs, Chris finally murmured, “That was—!” Only to be cut off by a searing kiss and a battling tongue, almost in mutual agreement, they wrapped their arms around the other to pull them even closer together. Suddenly, Wesker leaned back slightly, responding to what he already knew would be something along the lines of ‘amazing’ or ‘best fuck ever,’ and he really did not want to hear it because each time they converged like this, the sex kept getting better and better. Admitting it out loud will only make these feelings worse. “Shut. Up.”

Wesker was afraid. Afraid he would lose his resolve. Afraid he would spiral down into a black pit of obsession the more they became intertwined. That this adventurous young soul would be the death of him and he would slip up.

Wesker closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the brunette’s, and slowly withdrew again, gasping as he was still incredibly sensitive. Once again, they were covered in sticky slick fluids but oh so incredibly worth it. Leaning back, Wesker placed a hand gently against one of Chris’s cheeks, running his thumb over the cheekbone soothingly; the blonde could not keep the sadness out of his eyes, knowing full well this arrangement would end at some point. Sooner or later.

Chris looked confused at the sudden sadness unhidden in the older man’s gaze, which clashed loudly with the gentle thumb running over his cheek intimately. “What is it?” Sighing and without replying, Wesker withdrew and started getting dressed, suddenly avoiding the brunette’s gaze and incessant questions as Chris quickly threw his own clothes on. Mostly dressed, Wesker reached for the handle when Chris gripped his forearm, pulling him back.

Chris’s apparent confusion blazed in his eyes, and without further thought, Wesker leaned in and kissed the slack mouth, whispering, “Don’t worry about it. Just an old man’s thoughts.” Wesker leaned back before Chris could respond and reached over to the front console to grab his shades and place them back on his nose, but Chris knew that sad gaze was still there. Hidden but not gone and Wesker opened the sliding door and left, leaving the confused brunette in his wake and not looking back as he stepped through the door back towards the main precinct area.

When Chris decided to finally leave the confines of the helo after a haphazard attempt at cleaning up their combined mess, he went hunting for the blonde, but Wesker’s pack was gone, and Chris assumed the older man had left as it was now very late in the evening. Sighing, he took the hint and gathered his own things to make his way home to an empty, quiet apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. This will be my last writing until after 11 November when my capstone class ends and I can have my life back.


	7. Albert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Chris calls Wesker by his first name and Wesker’s reaction.

“Albert! Harder!”

Wesker froze the harsh grueling pace he had set from pounding into the writhing sweating mess beneath him, not sure what to think of Chris suddenly calling him by his first name.

Chris bucked his hips against the solid body over him, whining from the sudden stillness. The pounding of their hearts and heavy breaths echoed like static in Wesker's ears.

After several silent moments, Wesker whispered in a tight voice, his cock aching as Chris’s body flexed around him, “I’m not sure if that is appropriate…”

Chris gripped the blonde hairs at the back of Wesker’s head, trying to wrench the other back to fully see the other’s face, but was only able to tilt the older man’s head slightly. Chris’s face was red with frustration, scrunched up in agony from being denied completion, he had been so close, “Fucking Christ!! We’ve been fucking like horny teens for weeks! Now fuck me! Stuff your fucking cock in me! Fucking move damnit!! Please! Albert!!”

Wesker was not fazed at the demands and still did not move despite losing his own building climax, but his mouth gaped as Chris said his name a second time, ending in a needy whine that made his cock pulse with desire as a wave of electricity ran down his spine. The unexcepted reaction caused him to curl his toes and clench his fingers in the sheets.

Swallowing thickly, Wesker panted his retort, “Using my name would indicate this is something more than just fucking.”

Chris froze his encouraging writhing to gape wide-eyed up at the blonde above him, panting, sweating, irritation clipping his tone in audacity, “How can you not think there is a connection here?!”

Chris suddenly flipped Wesker, causing the older man to lose his breath as he was pinned down. All those extra lessons of one-on-one, hand-to-hand combat were really were paying off. Plus, Chris had slowly been putting on weight, and he used it to his advantage.

Chris slowly starting riding Wesker, rolling his hips sensually in a way he knew the blonde wouldn’t last, causing the older man to jerk at the increased sensation, stuttering at the unexpected reverse of their positions, “Bas… bastard…”

Wesker tried to take the upper hand back, but Chris had somehow manipulated the blonde’s arms into a hold where the older man had no leverage, and bucking his hips did no amount of good. The movement only encouraged the younger man to grind himself agonizingly slower, which ripped a throaty groan from the blonde.

Chris knew Wesker could break the hold if he wanted, but that was not the point. Chris glared down menacingly, “I see how you stare at me. I see the sadness there… the passion and the lust… the longing to finally connect with another fucking human being!”

Chris slowed his rhythm almost to a halt, causing Wesker to grunt in frustration as he tried again to buck upwards.

Chris let go of the hold on Wesker’s arms and bowed over the older man, hands on either side of Wesker’s face as Chris searched the blushing pale face, speeding up his movements suddenly.

Despite the increased sensations, Chris heatedly threw out an accusation that made Wesker’s heart skip several beats, “Your eyes **don’t** fucking lie, Albert…”

There it was again, and hearing his name in that succulent tone sent a shiver down the blonde’s spine, and he closed his eyes to enjoy the unexpected moment. Never having heard his name uttered with so many unspoken sentiments behind it.

Wesker was left speechless but could never let Chris know what was truly going on in his head and how he had grown quite fond of the brunette. He truly enjoyed the other’s company even outside the physical relationship, and this worried him.

In an instant, Wesker decided he would never say it, but he would show that maybe there was a little something there. He didn’t need Chris getting more attached than he already was, nor he getting any more involved with the younger man. Enacting his plan was going to be extremely difficult as it was.

Chris’s expression was almost pained at the other’s silence, and then Wesker wrapped an arm around the brunette’s neck to bring the younger man down, one hand caressing the lightly stubbed jaw. Wesker graced the slightly panting mouth with a deep passionate but silent response, damning the brunette for being able to read his expressions. He needed to be extremely cautious now.

Breaking the kiss, eyes locked, Wesker whispered against the brunette’s swollen lips, “You may… call me Albert.”

Wesker watched the hazel eyes change—the affection there unmistakable, and he almost regretted his words. Almost, but Wesker was selfish. Chris wrapped his arms behind Wesker’s shoulders and wrenched the blonde upward into a sitting position where Chris resumed the deep rolling of his hips, riding the older man faster and attacking the other’s mouth with unbidden fervor. Wesker gasped loudly as his body shuddered at the increased sensation.

Breaking away from the warring mouth, Wesker brought his hands up to cradle the other’s face to where their foreheads touched, staring deeply into the hazel eyes filled with adoration. Letting the younger man see in his own eyes what he would never put into words. They did not break eye contact until well after reaching their climaxes, and their heart rates slowed.

Wesker knew this was dangerous ground, but he could no longer deny that there was something there, some level of attachment. He didn’t want to label it. He refused to label it. Yet, all the same, he couldn’t label it, even if he wanted to.

Finally breaking eye contact, Wesker wrapped his arms tightly around Chris’s shoulders, forcing the other to tumble over with him sideways on the bed where he buried himself into the younger man’s neck, inhaling the calming scent as he finally let himself relax and be content with the time they had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have time off from work, so I have five things minimum planned for this weekend, two of which I already posted. This chapter will play into something new for this series.


	8. Sock Blocked Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later that evening, Wesker tries to give Chris a second chance. Will Chris manage to impress with his cleaning skills, or will he continue to be a disappointment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alt Title: You Give Some, You Get Some
> 
> Trying to show my older works some love. I’ll probably finish The Inbetween next before starting new stuff. Maybe. No promises.

Finally, Chris had a true weekend to himself. A rare treat, but despite his good fortune, he was still extremely pissed about Wesker leaving him high and dry earlier that evening. Literally.

Despite jerking off with, and sadly, subsequently discarding, his favorite toy, it just wasn’t the same as the older man's expert skill. Chris was impressed at how easily Wesker had walked away from his mess, especially since the blonde seemed to not be able to keep it in his pants, or so it seemed.

To burn off some of the excessive anger and lingering, unfulfilled lust, Chris decided to try and exhaust himself the best way he knew how. Running. Running until he felt like his dick would fall off, and his heart would explode—all to the beat of his favorite alternative and grunge bands.

His heart almost did explode as a rough hand grasped his shoulder, and in the blink of an eye, he had grappled with the hand and attempted to toss the owner over his shoulder. Except his skin was too sweaty, and he lost his grip, the arm slipping through his fingers easily and pulling him into an easy headlock, his headphones jarred from their perch on his ears and clanking against the pavement, hanging by the line to swing around his legs as he tried to regain his balance.

“Fuck man! What the fuck!” Unable to catch a glimpse of his attacker but sucking in the familiar scent as he gasped for air, his hands digging into the pale skin with relish, marking the older man who growled low.

A low grumble grazed his ear, teasing him as he was pulled further flush against the person behind him. He could feel a hardness press against his ass, “Did you do as I asked, Christopher? Hmm?”

Puffing air out in a slight chuckle as he pressed backward further, rubbing his ass against his attacker’s crotch, causing the older man to have to reinforce his stance, “What the fuck, Wesker? Were you… were you stalking me? It’s… almost 3 am!”

Chris rounded on the slacking hold but was violently push up against a tree, a gloved hand pressed against his neck, Wesker standing up against him and forcing him bodily back into the rough bark.

They heard a shuffle, and two youths stepped out from further down the path Chris had been running on. They seemed severely out of breath but were obviously looking for an easy target. A person running, distracted with a set of nice headphones and a Walkman attached to their hip seemed simple enough, two against one. Except now it was two against two.

One of them stepped closer as the other moved towards the side, and instantly Wesker expertly flicked out a balisong and slowly brought it up to the side of Chris’s neck, who hissed, shifting away from the sharp blade, unsure what Wesker was trying to play. Despite still wearing his shades, Wesker hardened his expression, his tone commanding, “Fuck off. He’s mine.”

Chris couldn’t help the slight jerk of his hips at the words, eyes widening as blood rushed south. He knew Wesker felt it too as the knife slid gently along his skin, tilted slightly enough not to damage.

Both youths froze, stepping back, hands raised, obviously not looking to draw blood just for a set of headphones, despite how nice they looked, “Shit, man! We’ll… we’ll call the cops, Asshole!”

Wesker adjusted his stance and lifted one lip smoothly, “I **am** the cops.”

Not wanting to get caught up in something as deep as a cop mugging an innocent bystander, the youths fled, comments wafting behind them of ‘let’s get outta here’ and ‘dirty Raccoon pigs.’

As quickly as it appeared, the balisong was gone, folded and hidden away in a deep pocket somewhere in the jogging shorts Wesker wore. Chris’s eyes never left Wesker’s face, and when the pale eyes returned to their prey, a quick open palm was swiftly aimed for his chin, and Wesker barely had a moment to sidestep the attack before it made contact. Putting more distance between them, Wesker chuckled, “Nice try, Chris.”

Chris was livid, and his nostrils flared in anger as he grabbed his dangling headphones and wrapped them around his neck, “What the fuck was **that**?!”

Circling to Chris’s left, Wesker tried to play coy, as if he was a panther stalking his prey, “By whatever do you mean, my dea—?”

But Chris was not having it as he stepped back onto the path and resuming his run back towards his apartment, flicking Wesker off as he passed him, “Fuck you, cock blocker!”

Wesker yelled after him, laughing now, “Did you do as I asked?”

Chris picked up his pace, “I’m mad at you, scumbag!”

Wesker took chase, still chuckling, “Out of the two of us, if I remember the definition correctly, you are the scumbag.”

Chris turned and charged, face red in fury, catching Wesker off guard as his back was slammed up against a partition wall. Wesker grunted and could feel his skin chaffing, but he could not stop laughing in the face of Chris’s anger, “Mmm, you are so angry about me leaving, aren’t you?! I kind of feel bad now.”

Which pissed Chris off even more, and he dug his fingers into Wesker’s pectoral, clenching and twisting like he had weeks before when they had their hand-to-hand combat spat. Wesker gasped sharply and flinched, his back bowing forward, grabbing Chris’s wrist, but it did not stop the cheap onslaught nor the deepening of fingers as they dug into the tender skin of his armpit. The bruise Chris had given him had just healed up completely only about a week ago, and Wesker growled, teeth-gnashing, “Fuck, fuck, Fuck! FUCK!! Let go!! **FUCK**!!!”

Wesker tried to get the hand to relent, but Chris had a steel-grip on his skin. Chris wasn’t nicknamed the ‘tiddy twister’ for nothing during his short bout on the wrestling team in high school. Digging in further, Chris pressed the older man harshly into the wall, hip to hip, “Why?! You going to make it up to me?!”

Wesker sneered, hissing in pain, groaning sharply, “You want my cock that bad, huh?” Wesker shuddered as his back arched as Chris huddled him against the wall further, gripping the blonde hair to yank his head back with his free hand.

Chris’s furious answer was accentuated by pulling Wesker’s head back by his hair, further and further, exposing his neck, “You know exactly what I want.”

Swallowing a groan, Wesker attempted to whisper sensually, “If you let go, I might consider giving you what you want.”

Chris relented his grip but maintained contact to massage the abused muscle, “Good. Because yes, I did do as you asked. Dirty prick.”

Wesker sighed, letting his head fall back slightly at the sudden release and subsequent deft fingers massaging the hurt, “I am far from being the dirty one here. It almost sounds like you’re asking for a fight. And... There are only a handful of people in this world that I allow to call me a ‘prick,’ and YOU are NOT one of them. SO… keep saying it… See what happens.” Wesker jammed a finger into the center of Chris's chest trying to accentuate his threat.

Grinning like a shark and rocking ever so slowly against the other’s body, Chris pushed, “I admit I’m not quite the cleanest at the moment. And… I’m just calling you out at what you are, Prick. Why? What are you going to do about it?”

Wesker leaned forward, a hand wrapping around the back of Chris’s neck, keeping him in place as he grazed the brunette’s ear with his mouth, “Make you eat those words.”

Trying to pull back, hands pressing against Wesker’s chest, Chris muttered lamentably, “You haven’t punished me enough already?!” Wesker released his hold, and Chris stepped back, arms tightly crossed in irritation.

Wesker huffed, stepping around the closed-off posture, slightly circling the younger man as he massaged the raw skin, knowing full well there would be an epic blossoming of a new bruise soon enough, “Apparently not, because you keep begging me for it.”

There were several moments of silence, and just the night critters and their breathing the only sounds in the park.

Finally, Chris tossed his hands up in mock irritation, stepping away, “Touche…”

Wesker tapped his cheek, “Now where were we. Ah, yes…” and speaking with drippingly sweet contempt as he continued to work his tender pectoral, quickly glancing at his watch before jerking his gaze back to Chris’s irritated countenance, “…finish what we started. Let’s hope your pig mess is cleaned up, or I might forever be disappointed. I’ll give you… ten seconds head start.”

Chris was not expecting that, but the implication of what Wesker said took a moment to click, and he could not remember becoming so highly aroused so quickly ever before in his life. Eyes widening as he watched the older man tense up, ready to spring at a moment’s notice. Not looking a gift horse in the mouth, Chris bolted for his apartment, hand on his Walkman as he sprinted along the rest of the small trail.

Chris knew he was fucked because despite Wesker having ten years on him, the older man knew and had trained his body to perfection, honing it to the best shape he could possibly be in. Panting harshly, he could hear the thudding of sprinting steps behind him. Chris dared not look back but pushed himself forward, not wanting to give Wesker the satisfaction of beating him to his front door.

Turning the corner onto his street, Chris opened his stride more. His Walkman now gripped firmly in his hand to prevent its destruction as he used his arms to twist his body to perform a balanced sprint. Not entirely sure what they were racing for, Chris did not want to find out what kind of ‘punishment’ Wesker would bestow upon him if he lost.

Suddenly, Chris was spinning out of control as a sharp elbow was brutally rammed into his ribs. He barely avoided tripping into a bunch of empty trashcans, and he practically slammed himself halfway onto the hood of a parked car, which looked more like he was trying to hurdle over it but failing miserably as his shins scraped against the metal bumper. Chris barely avoided smashing his Walkman onto the car’s hood, watching as his captain whizzed past him in a perfect sprinter’s form, deadly elbows aiming for where he would have been if the first hit never connected.

“You fucking cheating bastard!” Chris gasped as sweat trickled into his eyes, stinging them as he thanked the poor bastard who did not have the extra cash to put an alarm system in his car as he slid back to unsteady feet.

Sucking in air and wondering why the hell he was still smoking as his lungs screamed bloody murder at him, Chris reluctantly jogged to his door, shoulders sagging as he snarled a whisper at the smug grin of his superior, “You’re such a fucking cheater!”

Wesker chuckled, all teeth, quietly responding as he leaned next to the door waiting for Chris to open it patiently, arms crossed protectively and barely out of breath, “Going to invite me in then?”

Chris hesitated, looking the older man up and down, shaking with adrenalin and wheezing slightly, licking sweat beads from his upper lid, “If you weren’t so fucking good, I’d tell you to fuck off.”

Chris pulled his key from around his neck that had been safely hidden under his shirt. An old habit from being a latchkey kid, and stepped forward to engage the lock, redirecting his gaze to the knob, but not before glancing his eyes towards the obvious erection barely hidden by Wesker’s running shorts, hardly trapped into the waistband. Chris snapped his eyes up to capture Wesker's gaze. He could not help but remark on Wesker's condition,’ “Seems like you are in the same predicament as I am?”

“I’d rather think of it as an opportunity as should you. Otherwise, I would not be here.”

Chris paused, smiling devilishly, his tired mind barely comprehending what had just been said, “So… you only came over here because you have… a boner… and… need help getting rid of it?”

Chris could hear Wesker roll his eyes, “I was hoping you took my advice. We have unfinished… business. But I have some standards. I’m not going to fuck someone on top of three weeks of moldy trash and rank clothes.”

Chris quickly corrected him with ‘two weeks’ in which Wesker pinched his brow, not withholding a sigh of exhaustion.

Finished jiggling the key, Chris unlocked the door, eyebrows raised and grinning like a fool, opening it and as if he were a butler, bowed low for Wesker to enter first.

Wesker tisked and gently shook his head, “I insist you go first, Mr. Redfield. This is your home, after all. I am but a humble guest.”

Chris chuckled as gooseflesh prickled along the skin of his back and neck as a slight breeze passed through the open corridor. Quickly entering and trying not to expose his back to Wesker, Chris removed his key, stepped through the entryway, and immediately swerved towards his kitchen as the older man followed him in, closing and locking the door behind him.

The apartment was just as stifling as it was outside, and Wesker wasted no time removing his sneakers and socks as he glanced around, incredibly impressed with how much Chris had accomplished in a few short hours and had the time to go out for a late-night run.

Wesker glanced around quickly, “What did you do with your… sock… toy?”

Chris had placed his Walkman on the counter, safely and hopefully out of the way, and was washing his hands, “I buried it in an unmarked grave.”

With as straight a face as he could manage, Wesker placed a hand over his heart mockingly, “I’m so very sorry for your loss.”

Wesker sauntered forward into the apartment, feet barely making a sound as he plucked his shade off and pulled his shirt over his head, admiring still how much Chris accomplished since his abrupt departure earlier. Wesker quickly glanced at Chris, who was watching him as he poured himself a glass of water, a finger swiftly held up to keep any sudden advances at bay, “At least let me hydrate first.”

Wesker smirked as he placed his shades and shirt on the counter next to the Walkman, safely out of the way from any exuberant activities yet to come.

Wesker stood just inches away from the still outstretched finger, observing as Chris gulped down the water.

Dropping the arm to refill the glass, Chris turned, allowing the opportunity for Wesker to sidestep and press himself up against Chris’s back, firmly grinding his erection against Chris’s ass, who leaned back into the snaking arms that were already trailing up his shirt, caressing drenched, bare skin.

Unable to hold back a moan as he was pushed further into the counter by the solidified mass behind him, Chris placed the cup down to try and grip the sinewy forearms pushing his shirt upwards when the attack started.

It was brutal and abrupt, and Wesker gave just as good as he received when he grabbed one of Chris’s nipples and twisted the skin brutally, causing a loud yelp to escape the now bucking figure, who hissed and tried to grapple away from the hold to no avail.

Chris did the only thing he could think of and pushed as hard as he could against the counter, forcing himself and Wesker backward to stumbled across the small space into his living room, tripping over a pile of unread mail and magazines, and crashing into the small coffee table which overturned with the scrambling limbs, several loud cusses echoing in the apartment.

Chris hoped that the crash was not too loud. He didn’t want his neighbors knocking on his door and interrupting the hot mess that was about to unfold. Hissing at his success in removing the tight grip on his skin; however, his coffee table did not survive the combination of his and Wesker’s weight, two of the legs of the table having collapsed inward under the sprawled mess of limbs.

Wesker immediately took advantage of the confusion and forcefully pushed the broken wooden mess out of the way as he straddled Chris’s thighs, trapping the younger man against the hardwood floor and grinding down into the writhing body, pressing his weight against the brunette's broad shoulders. Chris stared up, an evil grin plastered on his face as he watched his superior start to lose his cool, panting and hair starting to come undone from its normal slicked back appearance.

Wesker was grinding himself harder, making it know just how much their earlier encounter had affected him. The rough movement caused Chris’s delicate parts to be dragged slightly against the floor, and he was thankful he still had his shorts on, causing a small whine to drag from the brunette as he tried to push up onto his forearms.

Wesker's weight gave a bit and he cruelly gripped the brunette’s hair, wrenching him backward, pulling a loud gasp from the younger man as Wesker slid a hand into his running shorts to grip the already weeping erection, rocking his hips more forcefully into the muscled rear trembling in anticipation. Lightly biting the shell of Chris’s ear, drawing a long moan from the brunette and forceful jerk of his hips back against him, Wesker hissed, “How much do you want my cock in you?”

Chris tried to turn his head towards the blonde, gasping as an expert hand stroked him, “I want… I want it…I want your cock.” Wesker leaned off the other more to drag him to his feet and shoved him face-first into the back of the couch by his neck. Ass perked up high and on full display as his back arched.

At some point after entering the apartment, Chris had shed his shoes and socks, making it easier for Wesker to yank down the other’s short and undergarments, kneading the flesh of the younger man’s now bare ass. Quickly he dropped his own shorts down to his ankle which he kicked away angrily. Grabbing his cock and slapping it against the sweat-sheened skin in quick succession, Wesker rubbed the head along the glistening crack, causing Chris to yelp and look back at his disheveled captain whose eyes were captured downward staring as the clenching muscle, “Don’t you even fucking DARE!”

Snapping his gaze up, eyes feverishly bright, having denied himself any release earlier that evening, Wesker pressed the weeping head of his cock further along the others presented crevasse, “Where is it then? I can’t imagine you using that abomination dry.”

Chris chuckled, cheeks bright pink as a fresh sheen of sweat prickled along his skin. Wesker was never, ever going to let him live down having that damn sock. He shuffled a bit from where Wesker had him slightly pinned and shoved his hand down between the corner couch cushion to grab a small bottle of well-used lube.

Wesker grabbed the container. Eyes widened as he popped it open, slathering an ample amount onto his fingers, “Why am I not surprised you would have hidden lube in your couch?” Not wasting any time, Wesker rubbed around the ring of muscle twice before sinking one slick finer to the knuckle, causing Chris to arch back against his hold, moaning and shaking. Adrenalin still ran through both of them from their earlier sprinting, sweat already trickling down their skin. Wesker bemoaned, “Fuck, would it kill you to get a fucking fan?” He continued muttering as he worked the tight opening, 'I don't understand how you live like this.'

Chris sucked in a breath as Wesker pushed another long digit into his hole, stretching him, causing him to dig fingers into the back of the couch, not dignifying himself to respond to the question.

A sudden jolt ran up Chris’s spine as one of the fingers dragged along his insides just right, and his hips spasmed, fingers burying deeper. Chris could not help but reach down to stroke himself, but a sharp grip in his hair jerked his head up, a hissed demand to replace his hands back onto the couch had him groaning.

Chris laughed but whined as the fingers were removed and his hips grabbed forcefully, digging into tender skin. Wesker rumbled as he dragged a hand over each cheek lovingly before smacking one loudly, “You are in trouble, Mr. Redfield. You need to earn the right to touch yourself.”

Jerking his head as far over his shoulder as he could, Chris balked, “Are you serious?! What?! What did... the hell did I do??!”

Teasing the clenching orifice with slick fingers once more, Wesker snickered, “You should have stopped calling me a prick when I told you to.”

Chris twisted, but the grip on his scalp tightened, and he squinted his eyes, trying to force past the pain, “How are you going to manage that?!”

Wesker said nothing, only smiled, as he maneuvered Chris’s shirt expertly over his head roughly to wrap the material around Chris’s wrists, trapping them together, which were still pressed against the back of the couch, “You Fuckin’ Serious Wesker?!”

Wesker returned to stretching the tight hole once more, satisfied at the amount of squirming the younger man had started to engage in, which was causing his pulsing cock to come in firmer contact with a tensed thigh. A shuddering moan dripped from Wesker's lips as he forcefully pushed a third finger into the struggling form, ripping a strangled sound from the brunette and stretching the tight muscle with more vigor than before, rubbing his weeping dick against the younger man's thigh forcefully.

Chris puffed breaths out at the onslaught and relented finally, “Alright! Fine! You win, Fuck! Just… please!”

Wesker beamed, gutturally groaning as he removed his fingers with a wet slop and immediately pressing his aching dick against the quivering muscle, pressing firmly as he pushed Chris forward. He quickly adjusted to lean both knees against the couch in order to mount the presented dripping hole.

Chris pressed back against the breaching appendage, gasping and pressing his face against the cool leather cushions as Wesker flexed his hips, burying as deep as he could before holding himself against the trembling frame. Allowing the panting sweat-drenched mess in front of him to adjust, he flexed his cock teasingly, rumbling and rubbing a hand along the slick skin and using the sweat to palm the neglected erection. Chris cried out but was muffled by the cushions as his hips jerked at the touch, forcing Wesker to sink deeper as the brunette’s widened his stance.

Wesker dug his fingers into the slick skin of Chris’s hips and thrust slowly, agonizingly slow, making Chris squirm and whine as he complained at how Wesker was still torturing him no matter what he did. Wesker was tired of the incessant whining, and in hopes of cutting off the babble, gripped the back of Chris’s head and pushed him down to press him further against the seat cushions, lifting his right knee to leverage himself, allowing him to increase his thrusts and forcing the younger man to jerk against the couch rough enough for the wooden frame to squeal in protest at the harsh movements.

Chris was in heaven, except he couldn’t touch his straining cock since his hands were bound together by his t-shirt. Not wanting to push any more of the older man’s buttons, least Wesker walk out on him again but in the middle of fucking his brains out, Chris let his agony known by increasingly louder whines, cries, and moans. He would be sorely disappointed if Wesker left a second time, so he reluctantly tried to roll his hips backward to graze that sweet spot inside himself as he matched each deep plunge. On occasion, Wesker managed to slide along the sensitive gland but not quite what Chris needed and so, finally relenting, he begged, “More! Fuck me harder, you prick!”

Withdrawing with a loud wet pop, Wesker smacked Chris’s right ass cheek sharply, the loud crack of the hit almost loud enough to cover the loud strangled gasp. Smirking, Wesker paid homage to the other cheek, leaving a bright red handprint on the olive skin. Chris could not stop the needy whine that seemed to vibrate in his chest, “Ah fuck! Please! I need…”

Wesker smacked each cheek in time to his harsh pants, “You need what exactly?”

Chris looked back as Wesker who used his non-smacking hand to rub his cock along the younger man’s crack, teasing the sloppy hole by pushing in but not fully submerging and withdrawing each time Chris pushed back. He did this several times in between loud smacks.

“I need… I need you to fuck me with your fat cock!”

Wesker hummed in approval as he observed the younger man, cock red and dripping from neglect for so long.

“And are you going to continue calling me names?”

“No!”

“No what?”

“No, _Sir_! Please!”

Wesker smirked as he stepped up onto the couch, ripping a gasp from Chris, who tried to roll back to see what he was doing, except Wesker stood over him, cock dripping as he angled Chris’s hips further up, forcing the younger man's body to arch into the maneuvered position and placed his cock against the wet pulsing hole to reclaim the clenching opening that was presented lewdly for the taking. Sinking back down into the younger man, Wesker balanced most of his weight on his left leg, the right pressing against the back of Chris’s head in a position of complete and utter domination and humiliation.

Wesker glared down at the shocked look on the brunette’s face as Wesker flexed his legs, gripped Chris right leg for more balance before starting a gradually increasingly punishing pace. Using Chris’s thigh as an anchor, Wesker pummeled into the clenching heat, gasps, and moans dripping from the younger man, who had somehow released his hands to jerk his own erection in time to the flexing body above him that was claiming him in a way he never thought imaginable.

Chris was starstruck, amazed, and fascinated as Wesker drove harder into him, and he could not rip his eyes off the flexing muscles and tendons. Chris couldn’t help admiring the man he allowed to take him so thoroughly, whispering out in puffed breaths through clenched teeth, ‘Fucking Christ, you’re so fucking fine!’

Wesker heard the comment and attempted to smile as his mouth gaped as his orgasm was suddenly rushing up his spine, grunting loudly with each subsequent brutal thrust as he gazed down into Chris’s eyes, “Only because you **force** me to be, fucking bastard slut!”

The vision of Wesker on the brink of orgasm made Chris cum unexpectedly, the man was fucking beautiful when he came, and Chris had a perfect view of one of the harshest ones he had seen the older man have yet. He felt Wesker's whole body tense up, guttural sounds getting louder as Wesker pushed himself harder against the gripping orifice already in the throes of release. Face red, veins pulsing as he grit his teeth at the rushing of release, Wesker's lower jaw dropped, and his body started to tremble.

Wesker almost collapsed as he climaxed but did his best to keep pounding into the clenching hole, wet slapping becoming louder as his denied orgasm from earlier was released, filling up the brunette with liquid heat and splattering up around his still pounding cock, thick cum sliding down along Chris’s arched spine and down his thighs.

Wesker continued jerky thrusts for as long as his body allowed until finally, his leg muscles spasmed, and he withdrew and tumbled to sit back against the couch, Chris immediately rolling and pressing back against the softening organ.

Gripping the back of Wesker’s head and clenching drenched hairs at his nape, he jerked the blonde down for an open mouth kiss, accidentally banging their teeth together, trying to search every crevasse of the older man’s mouth and forcing him to partially roll over on top of him.

Wesker groaned at the onslaught and shivered as a hand wrapped around his softening cock, milking the small amount of orgasm left from the over-sensitized flesh. He clenched his hands onto either side of Chris’s face, trying to prolong the kiss as long as possible before air became a requirement.

.....

“We need to come to an agreement.”

Wesker shifted under the human blanket, brows rising until they were hidden by messy locks of blonde, “Oh? Do pray tell? What agreement do we need to make?”

Chris did not move from his comfortable perch over the older man but stared down at the massive bruising on the other’s chest, gently sweeping his palm over it, trying to soothe the hurt, “I will stop… twisting your…”

Wesker chimed in with a knowing smirk, “Pectorals?”

Chris gazed upward at the amused grin, “Right. I’ll stop, only if you stop slapping my ass.”

Wesker brought one foot up to glide the ball over the red marks covering Chris's ass and gently grazed along the abused skin, “But I enjoy the sound it makes so very much.”

Chris growled and placed some weight against the bruise he knew was smarting more than Wesker let on, “I’m trying to be nice.”

Wesker gawked as he tried to shift unconsciously away from the pressure, “Nice?! What you did was not nice!”

Chris leaned up, one hand pointing to the matching bruise from Wesker’s returned assault against his own chest, “Neither is this!” Quickly pointing to his beet-red ass, hissing, “Or this!!”

Wesker huffed, pushing the brunette off him as he made to get up, shuffling through the apartment to use the bathroom, “Fine. Fine. Whatever. BUT you need to stop calling me a prick.”

Chris sighed, rolling back onto his front, his ass smarting dearly, ignoring the snide demand, “Are you staying?”

There was silence, the sound of Wesker relieving himself and a flush before the light sound of bare feet returning.

Chris looked over his shoulder at all of Wesker’s naked glory, eyes glazing over.

Wesker chuckled at the knowing stare, running his hands through his hair, “Likely not, I have an early meeting.”

Almost looking disappointed, Chris sighed, understanding this was not to be thought of as a sentimental relationship per se, but a convenient arrangement to scratch an itch. A deep itch. Yet, It was enough. At least Chris hoped it was.

Chris watched in silence as Wesker grabbed his shorts and pulled them on, circling to the counter to grab his shirt and shades. Wesker threw his t-shirt on and placed his shades on the top of his head.

Chris was curious, watching socks and shoes cover pale bare feet, “Why did you come back?”

Wesker stopped a moment, searching the floor for the answers and avoiding eye contact, “I had unfinished business.”

Chris frowned, slight disappointment apparent in his pinched features, “Just business?”

Silent but straightening and walking over to the still prone brunette, Wesker stared down, expression neutral, and as quick as a whip, a hand shot downward to crack against the blazing red skin of Chris's ass, causing a loud yell to escape. The once relaxed body jerked backward against the cushions to protect the sore flesh from any further onslaught.

Snarling, Chris was not amused, “What the fuck! I thought we had an agreement?!!”

Leaning forward and catching Chris off guard, his mouth captured in a hungry kiss, caging the younger man against the couch despite a protesting hand against his chest. Wesker spoke low in between wet smacks, “I’m going to miss watching your ass jiggle and turn red. Maybe someday you'll come around.”

With a small intake of breath, Chris released a breathy laugh, “I hope you enjoyed it then because it's your last.”

Leaning up and replacing his shades, Wesker half smirked, tilting his head in admiration of the red he could still see on the ample flesh, “Indeed I did.”

Chris waved his hand in dismissal, “Good. See you Monday?”

Wesker had already turned for the door, “Perhaps. If you can keep your mess from duplicating, I might stop by sooner.”

Chris perked up but hissed as his sore skin stretched, and he rubbed at the overlapping red and bruising handprints, “Not like I have anything better to do.”

Wesker hummed but said nothing, stepping back out in the humid corridor and closing the door behind him.

.....

Chris slowly rose, mouth set in a grimace, and stumbled into his kitchen, and opening the freezer noticed he was out of peas, “Fuck…”

A sudden flash jolted him from his lament, and he jerked towards the single window in his living room and froze, jaw slackening in shock.

Wesker was on the other side with a shit-eating grin plastered over his face as he finally succeeded in getting Chris’s attention. He waved a hand exuberantly and quickly stepped out of sight.

The damn curtain had been open the whole time.

Chris smacked his forehead, hoping upon hope none of his neighbors saw him being fucked face-first into his couch or the brutal spanking of his cherry-red ass, “Fuck my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know jack shit about wrestling, I just thought it would be funny Chris having a nickname called the Tiddy Twister.
> 
> Bruise from the hand-to-hand combat mentioned in The Courting: Chapter 7 The Match


End file.
